What's love got to do with it?
by Eyesonly33
Summary: Alternate world. Lord Squall, and Lady Rinoa are forced to get married. Can they get past their differences and live happy as man and wife? It's going to be a long road. Squinoa. R/R HAS BEEN UPDATED- CHAPTER 16 is up!!!!! This is the story NOT AS PLANNED
1. Default Chapter

Not Planned

*Disclaimer* I don't own Final Fantasy 8 or anything else that put down here

* This is an alternate world, set back in times of Lords and Milady's*

Chapter One:: The Arrangement 

_" You would share your money with a beauty fool?"_

" That's the way it's always been with men of power"

" Yes, but it also times will and must change.." 

Lord Caraway paced the room, biting his fist thinking hard. He was in a terrible situation now, his money gone, from past debts. His only chance to return to his noble life, was to marry one of his daughter's to a noble. It was not as easy as it sounded though, Lord Caraway had two daughters, the one that he wanted to give to the Loire family had left the household, against her father's wishes. Now, the only daughter left was Rinoa Heartily who refused to bear his fathers name, for the mistreatment she received, because Lord Caraway had loved his wife dearly, and when she died giving birth to Rinoa, he would never allow himself to forgive her. So her entire life, she was discarded, sent away to schools, for reading, writing, and learning the proper way of a lady. Rinoa had returned last fall, and she was spending most of her time in the library, with her books. Lord Caraway didn't mind this, they never spoke to each other, unless guests were over, and he had to introduce her to them. Otherwise then that, they never ate with each other, never spoke to each other. Giving her away was the easy part, conceiving the Loire family to have her, might take a little wit. The rumor floating around the nobles was that Lord Loire was not a very smart man. Another rumor for the Loire family was the only reason, he was picking up the pace, of finding a wife for his only son, was that the son was a little bit of a playboy, and his father didn't want him to ruin the name. This of course was rumored, but even rumors had a bit of the truth, Caraway ignored this, he was happy enough to be getting money, and getting rid of his burden. He didn't car if his daughter was being passed away to a playboy, as long as she was passed away. A knock came from the door, Lord Caraway turned looking toward it.

"Enter.." He answered moving out from behind the couch, the door opened slightly, and a young man stood there, tall and broad shoulder. His hair was brown and slightly out of control, his eyes looked like a blue pale sort of color, but what was most interesting about the man's appearance was the scar on his face. Lord Caraway waved his hand toward a chair indicting for him to take a seat, the man bowed his head, and sat down across from Lord Caraway. The two men shook each other's hand, then they leaned back into their chairs.

" I don't believe I've had the pleasure, I am Lord Caraway.." Caraway nodded, looking at the younger man.

"It's a pleasure to meet you Lord Caraway, I am Sir Squall Leonhart." Squall nodded looking around the room quickly.

"Do you want something to smoke, or some brandy?" Caraway offered, the younger man shook his head slightly. Caraway nodded slightly.

" Well, I will offer my daughter's hand in marriage to you, Sir Loire.." Caraway cleared his throat slightly looking at the man, forgetting already that the man's last name was different then his fathers.

"Please address me as, Sir Leonhart, I do not want to bear my fathers name any longer." the man said, his voice was cold. Caraway raised his eyebrows slightly, shocked at this comment, but deciding to let it go. He nodded slightly. Squall nodded and spoke again.

"I accept your offer, Lord Caraway, and in return you will be rewarded for your kindness, and your daughters hand in marriage." He nodded slightly standing up, Caraway stood up with him sticking out his hand once more.

"I have a feeling great things will come from this, Congratulations. Now, I shall introduce you to your future wife." Caraway finished as the door opened once more, and Lord Loire stepped in, looking at each man.

"Did everything go as planned? Is the marriage accepted?" Loire asked quickly, looking between the two. Squall stepped forward, staring hard at his father.

"Yes, Sir, as you wished, I am getting married.. Lord Caraway has been very generous." He finished nodding toward Caraway. 

"Very well, my son.. Shall we go met your wife?" Loire asked his son, who sighed slightly and nodded. The three men moved from the den toward the library. Lord Caraway entered first, looking around for his daughter, he spotted her sitting in a chair, her face dug into a book, he moved toward her, standing in front of her. He had to clear his throat many times to get her attention, she glanced up at him.

"Yes. Father.." She added slowly, tilting her head to the side.

"We have company, on your feet, and _please _fix yourself up.." He answered, and moved back toward the door. Rinoa stood up waiting for the guests, the men entered, and approached her. She noticed that two of the men, looked slightly alike, must be father and son. The younger man, was quite handsome, he had unruly brown hair, and deep blue and gray colored eyes, but what struck her slightly was the scar on his face. She curtsied, and the men bowed. Lord Caraway cleared his throat slightly and nodded his head.

"This is my daughter, Lady Rinoa Heartily.." He added quickly, hoping that they do not dwell on the last part of her name. The men glanced from Caraway then to Rinoa looking confused, but not wanting to make either one of them uncomfortable

"Rinoa, this is your future husband, Lord..." Caraway started, but once again forgetting Squall's name.

"Lord Squall Leonhart." Squall finished looking slightly annoyed, and then he glanced from Caraway to his daughter. Squall sighed slightly, looking at her, she was shorter then him, by a head. With raven black hair, and brown eyes. She wasn't dull, she was very attractive. At least that was something he could look forward to, but then again, marrying a compete stranger wasn't what he wanted. But he was powerless now, his father was forcing him, some how a rumor had started that he was a play boy, which was only half true, well completely true, but just cause he wanted to have some fun, and now his punishment was to be tied down, like a horse, to a women, he had never even talked to. _No. _Squall thought to himself quickly, _I will not be tied down, I can keep my entertainment from the bar maids, and other mistresses, my title, land will be hers, but not my bed. _Squall smirked slightly at this new discovery, he was very smug with himself. 

Rinoa Heartily heard, but didn't understand. Her future husband? Someone she never talked to before, someone who was looking at her, like it was killing her. Her father was watching her carefully now, her guess was that he was making sure, she didn't responded in any way to embrassed him anymore then she supposable had. Rinoa sighed slightly, biting her lip, remembering her manners, and curtsied again, this time a little more forcefully as she stared at the man soon to be her husband. 

"Well.." The other man, Rinoa had guessed to be the father, looked at Caraway and nodded toward the door.

"Yes, we shall leave you two alone, to get to know each other better." Caraway nodded leaving the room, closely followed by Loire. Squall and Rinoa looked at each other, Rinoa slowly sat down in her chair, staring straight ahead of her. She felt like someone had just run her over with a carriage. The shock hadn't worn off yet, and the man before her was pacing around, looking pleased with himself. 

" I'm sorry this is rushed." Squall said after a few minutes, Rinoa looked toward him sighing slightly, then looking down.

" Do not worry about it my lord.." Rinoa answered dully.

"Squall.." He answered looking toward her.

"Yes, Squall.." She fiddled with her dress, keeping her eyes down. Squall lingered in front of her.

" We will leave tomorrow at day break, unless you require more time.." Squall asked, but he wasn't really asking, he could force her to go with him, he could force her to do anything he wanted, well almost anything. 

" No, I shall be ready for the trip, how long will it take?" Rinoa asked, still not looking up. Squall was slightly annoyed about this, his wife should learn the manners of speaking to someone, keeping direct eye contact was important.

" 3 or 4 days, my guess is, if the weather stays fair." Squall answered looking outside toward the sky. Rinoa looked up toward him now, then stood up, curtsying politely.

"I shall go pack now, Good night Squall." And with that Rinoa left the library heading toward her room. 

The next day, Rinoa dressed in riding gear, boots that went up to her mid thigh, some spilt skirts, black leather gloves, and a green cloak. She was pulling her last glove on when she appeared out of the castle she use to call home. She walked toward Squall and her father. She stopped in front of her father, who stepped toward her, and hugged her slightly, and let go of her faster then he had pulled her close. Then he walked away, out of her life forever. This didn't bring her spirits down, not one bit. She wasn't accepting some big emotion climax with him, he of course, had planned her, her entire life for something she could do nothing about, and something she had not done purposely. She moved toward Squall and his servants, who stepped forward forming a line. Squall walked around from behind his giant black horse, looking from Rinoa to the servants.

"These are my servants, from left to right. This blonde man's name is Zell, the man next to him is Irivine, and the young lady is Quistis." He looked toward Rinoa, who curtsied, the servants returned the gesture. Rinoa nodded slightly stepped forward toward the only horse that didn't have a rider, or belongings on it. She grabbed the saddle, preparing herself to pull herself up into it. Squall rushed to her , placing his hands on her waist.

"Let me help you." He said quickly. Rinoa firmly shook his grasp from her, pulling herself into the saddle, looking down at him, with quite triumph.

"I can manage thank you." She said briskly, kicking the horse slightly, as it moved forward. The servants glanced at each other, looking slightly shocked, and embarrassed. Squall looked after Rinoa, looking annoyed and embarrassed. He grumbled looking at his servants and lifted himself into his saddle. The 5 of them traveled north heading toward the Leonhart household. Rinoa glanced back, frowning watching her old home disappear from sight. 

End of chapter one, tell me if you like or hate it! I won't go on unless I know...


	2. Fun Horse Time

Not as Planned

Disclaimer:: I don't own anything

Chapter Two

_" It's All about Chemistry_

Won't you show me everything you know

Wonder what you do to me."

__

Squall shifted slightly again in his saddle, it was hurting him to ride so long and so hard. The weather was terrible now, and the horses were starting to slow down. Squall glanced at the stranger on his side, she looked perfectly fine, sitting in the saddle rocking to the motion of the horse. He grumbled slightly, looking forward. How could she be perfectly fine, while he, the man was suffering. After a few moments, he glared at her, finally sick of the silence.

"Are you doing ok, Milady?" He asked slightly annoyed. She just stared at him, raising an eyebrow slightly.

" You ask now, when were are almost to the shelter we've been seeking?" She answered looking forward. Squall was taken back but her quick comments, that left him speechless. 

" Sorry Milady, I've had much on my mind." He answered looking forward once again.

"So have I" She answered almost as quickly as the question had been answered.

" Do you wish to share your thoughts, or keep them to yourself?" He asked, happy to be at least talking to someone, even if it was her. She looked at him, then forward again.

"My thoughts are mine, good sir. I do not wish to dwell on them, for they are not worth your time." She sighed slightly, moving herself slightly. Squall smirked at this, so she wasn't made of stone. Though her body seemed to hold a unseen power, odd for such a petite body. Squall looked forward, his smirk widening slightly, he would enjoy having that body in his bed. 

Rinoa sighed, and moved slightly. She was a good rider, she'd always had been. It was something she would do, while her father and her sister would chat and spend time with each other. It had been tough for her to sit back and be ignored, but at least she occupyed her time well. She had been riding without problem, while the man next to her shifted himself every couple of hills they crossed. It was true she had been watching him carefully, curious more then attracted. She wanted to see his face during certain periods of time, to be able to read him, understand him. She wasn't enjoying his company though, he was rude, and very proud of himself. 

" Well.." He started absent mindly, looking at her. She looked back at him.

"Well what?" She asked watching his brow furrow, that was his annoyed look.

" We are to be wed, maybe we should learn more about each other." He offered shifting once more.

"That sounds fair. I'm Rinoa Heartily, I'm old enough to be passed down, My father and I do not enjoy each other's company, I've been to many schools, and I'm a good rider, pardon my bragging. I see you are not though." She finished this long sentence with a hint of a smile, as his brow furrowed again.

" No, I am not. Thank you for pointing that out." He snapped, then controlled himself.

"Well if you wish to do it that way, My name is Squall Leonhart.." He started, but she looked confused.

"Why do you not bear your fathers name?" She asked.

"Why do you not bear yours?" He asked tilting his head to the side.

"Ah, very good question, but to interupt you, go on" She nodded looking forward. He smirked slightly, he finally left her speechless, something he had tried to do for the last hour, but he frowned slightly. This wasn't as good as he thought, he missed her quick remarks, then shook the feeling aside.

" Well, I'm old enough to marry, and I got this scar on my face, that I saw you eyeing when I first met you, from an old friend of mine." He finished shifting once more.

"A friend gave you a scar, do you not mean an old foe?" She asked puzzled by this.

" No, I mean what I saw, just as you do. He is an old friend, we were battling, and he swung his sword, slashing my face, leaving me scarred for life, but an eye for an eye, I marked him, the same way, but opposite postions." He looked at her pointing to the scar to indicate once more that it was there. She nodded slightly.

"I understand now." She cleared her throat slightly.

'I also do not get along with my father, so we have something in common." He finished looking forward, the weather was growing unbearable.

" The only thing I must add." She finished his sentence. He glanced at her, then shook his head looking forward. 

" Your father seemed... unhappy with you." He said slowly, as if not trying to hurt her feelings, but not trying that hard. She looked at him, annoyed now, then looked forward fuming.

"It is not my fault, he doesn't enjoy my presence, good sir. My father blames me for my mother giving birth to me, then passing away. Something I could not help. My father was willing to give me away to ..anyone." She would not give him the pleasure of saying you, but went on never the less.

" I have no illusion of this marriage, I know you aren't marrying me out of love, or even like. I can take care of myself, I have been doing it my entire life." She added quickly. He looked at her now, clearing his throat slightly.

"What do you mean?" He asked shifting once more.

"I have heard about you, good sir. Rumors pass around sir." She smiled slightly, looking at his angered face.

"I'm sorry I haven't heard of you, milady. There was no record of you being on this earth." He added harshly. She blinked at him, the words had hurt a lot, but she did not want to give him the satifaction of seeing how much damage they had done. She nodded once and kicked the side of her horse.

"And you will not be hearing much from me either." She called over her shoulder, pressing forward ending their discussion. Squall gripped the horses reigns watching her raven black hair flow in the nasty wind all around him. His servant Zell rode up next to him, smirking slightly.

"She is a wild one, my Lord." He smirked slightly, as Squall looked at him. Zell, Irivine, and Quistis had been his friends beforehand, and now they were his loyal servants, mostly they just hung around him, and did nothing he asked of them.

" I do not need your opion Zell, I am in a foul mood." Squall growled looking forward again. Rinoa had joined Quistis, and was now talking to her, without a backward glance at Squall. The hoof noises on his other side, told Squall that Irivine was now on his side. He glanced at Irivine, who looked pleased with himself.

"Yes Irivine?" Squall asked looking forward.

"She'll be a tough one to mount my lord." Irivine muttered so only Squall, and Zell would hear him. Squall smirked at Irivine.

" You are a horrid man you know that Irivine, but never the less, I shall inform you, that Squall Leonhart, always mounts what he wishes, and it will do you good not to forget that." Squall kicked the side of his horse, moving forward to speak to Quistis and Rinoa. As Squall seemed to come into Rinoa's gaze, she stopped talking instantly, looking forward once again.

"Hello Ladies." Squall smiled looking from Quistis, then frowned when he looked at Rinoa. Quistis shrugged slightly and looked forward, as the building came into view. Squall almost jumped out of his saddle with regratied. His body was aching now, and he was getting more, and more into a foul mood. When they reached the inn, everyone dismounted, and walked their horses into the stables. After that, they entered the Inn, and Zell left the party to make arrangements for the room. Squall and the others sat down, Rinoa who had been quiet now, looked around. There were some man in the corner, pointing toward her and nodding to each other. One of the men, appoarched the group muttering.

"My we have a word with you Milady?" He asked slowly and carefully. Rinoa looked around at the others bewildered, but stood never the less, and walked with the man back to the other men in his group. Squall was growing more, and more annoyed with Rinoa. She should have asked if she could leave his party, she needed to be taught some manners. After a few moments, Rinoa was walking briskly back toward them, an angered look on her face, mixed slightly with fear, as one of the man grabbed her arm pulling her around to face him. Rinoa struck him hard across the face, as Irivine, Zell, and Squall walked over toward them. The other men moved toward them also.

"That bitch struck me!" The man who was holding his face, shouted glaring at Rinoa.

"You spoke foul to me sir." Rinoa snapped glaring at him. The man smirked slightly, a disgusting smirk.

" I bet you enjoyed my words." He said, as Rinoa moved to strike him again, Squall grabbed her arms and pulled her forcefully back.

"I am sorry sir, this is my wife, and I will ignore whatever you said to her, this time." Squall snapped, he didn't like people touching his stuff. The man smirk, turned sour, and he and his gang turned and left them. Squall glared at Rinoa, and pulled her forcefully upstairs, swinging her into one of the rooms they had rented. Rinoa pulled away, and rubbed the spot he had been holding onto, a bruise was slowly appearing.

"You can take care of yourself correct?" Squall snapped looking at her. Rinoa bit her lip then looked hard at him.

"Yes I can." She answered looking down.

"Ah, was that part of doing so?" He asked moving toward her. Rinoa took a step back quickly.

"I am sorry." She said shortly.

"You should be sorry, you should have asked me if you could go with them!" Squall roared. Rinoa's head snapped up to this.

"I am not your dog, I do not need to ask if I can use to wash room do I? I am a human being." She said calmly but her facial expression showed she was furious.

"You are my human being!" Squall roared advancing toward her. This time Rinoa's tongue got the better of her.

" I do not belong to you, I will be your wife, and that choose was not my own. And I know not yours, but I will not be talk to like this, I will do as I wish, not as you wish." She snapped back crossing her arms across her chest. Squall rose his hand to hit her, but then stopped, looking at her.

".. I have never struck a women before, do not tempt me now." He said quickly, lowering his hand. Rinoa sighed slightly, looking relieved. When she was younger her father had struck her a few times, for asking him questions about their relationship, she didn't want to repeat it. After a few moments of glaring at each other Rinoa looked around.

"Is this where I will sleep?" She asked cautionly. Squall looked around.

"Yes, and since I announced down stairs that we are married, I will have to sleep here too, I do not want those men downstairs to take advanced of you." He nodded slightly.

" Wow, thanks." She said sarcastically. He nodded toward her, ignoring her last comment.

"Bathe, change, and sleep." He nodded again.

" Wow, thanks again." She snapped, walking toward the bathroom. He fists clenched as he left the room.

After a period of time, he returned to the room, fully of food, and sleepy. He was holding a plate of food, since he recalled that Rinoa had not eaten. But entering the quiet and cold room, he noticed she was sleeping, and placed the food next to her. He changed and slid into the bed, he brushed up against her flowing raven hair, and stopped. It was like silk, he watched her, leaning over her now. She was amazing, never could anyone say she was dull. Her breathing was soft, and undisturbed. At least that was something to look forward to, her sleeping. Or him sleeping with her, was always on his mind now. He laid down next to her, smirking slightly again. He had a wife that needed to be broken, but never the less, he had a wife to come home to every night. Someone to share his bed every night, something to mount as Irivine had put it, every night. Then a thought struck him, that mounting her wasn't as important as he thought. He shook his head quickly, distrubed by this sudden thought that had creeped into his mind. Must be the food, he thought lying on his side, facing her. 

"yes..just the food." he muttered before closing his eyes.

There you go guys, please review. I need to know if this sucks or not.


	3. Long Trip Homeward

Not As Planned

Disclaimer:: I don't own anything..

Chapter 3:: The long trip homeward

_" There is something inside me that pulls beneath the surface_

Consuming, Confusing

This lack of self control, I fear it is never ending, controlling.."

Rinoa awoke the next morning feeling cold, and slightly crowded, she turned to the other side, and found out why, Squall was there, and he was taking up a good part of the bed. Rinoa sighed slightly and watched him for a few moments. He was awfully handsome, how can someone so peaceful, be such an ignorant, and be a stuck up jerk she wondered, then slowly got out of bed, careful not to wake him. She undressed in a hurry, she had no idea when he might arise and she didn't want to give him an early sight of her. As she tied the last string, Squall groaned and rubbed his eyes. Just in time, she thought sighing with relief. He opened his dazed eyes, and looked at her for a moment.

"Hello.." He grumbled, hugging his pillow slightly. 

"..Hello.." She answered looking at him oddly. He yawned once more, then started smacking his lips.

"When do you think you will get off your back?" Rinoa asked, slightly annoyed with all his yawning.

"Do you wish to get on your back?" He asked rubbing his eyes. Rinoa stomped her foot, fuming now.

" I wish , good sir, to leave before day breaks, so we may get to our future home.." Rinoa said calmly, and Squall sat up.

"All right, you shall go get me some breakfast then, so I can prepare myself for departure." Squall said lying back down. Rinoa smiled slightly and left the room, instead of heading down toward the kitchens, she walked out of the inn, toward the stables.

After a good half an hour, they were saddled and ready to depart. Squall pulled himself off to his horse, looking hard at Rinoa.

"I assumed you were going to bring my breakfast." He asked her, his voice tight. Rinoa just looked at him.

"You got what you deserved." She said shortly, trotting ahead. Squall just glared after her, kicking the side of his horse, moving forward. Zell and Irivine rode on either side of the Squall, the three of them talking, while Quistis and Rinoa enjoyed each other's company.

"She's a fiery one, my lord." Zell said nodding toward Rinoa.

"If you do not mind, I would rather speak of something else." Squall muttered.

"Some one is a very unhappy Lord, might if you had breakfast, your mood would change slightly." Irivine said smirking slightly. Squall just glared at him then looked forward. The weather hadn't changed much, it was cold, and windy. But to make matters worse, it had decided to rain. Rinoa pulled her hood upward covering her head, along with everyone else. Squall was having some problems, since his hood kept falling over his eyes, and his horse was very jumpy due to the weather. Lighting flashed above them, spooking some of the horse, but Squall's horse took off. Squall pulled back onto the reigns but the horse just stood up on his hind legs, kicking outward. Squall's bags and things were falling off the horse, as did Squall after this. The horse fell to it's feet and bolted into the forest, clear out of sight. Zell and Irivine jumped down, helping their lord to his feet.

"Are you all right my lord?" Zell asked scanning him, seeing if there was any cuts or damage. Squall shook his head firmly.

"I am fine, just horseless." He added as Irivine picked up his things.

"Well we can put some of the baggage on each horse." Quistis said nodding. 

"But who is the Lord going to ride with?" Irivine asked looking at Squall. They all knew it was out of the question that Squall ride with one of the other men, due to certain reasons. So it was down to Quistis and Rinoa. Squall winced slightly, thinking about riding with Rinoa.

" Well, Rinoa is the smallest out of the two of us, you would have more room." Quistis said looking from Rinoa to Squall. Rinoa glanced at Squall, then back at Quistis. She knew that Quistis was trying to do the best thing, but this wasn't what she wanted, and looking at Squall's facial expression it wasn't what he wanted either. The lighting had ceased, when Squall and Rinoa finally position themselves good enough to sit almost commutable. Rinoa was sitting in Squall's lap, while Squall reached around her and held onto the reigns.

"Wow, this is cozy." Rinoa said sarcastically. Squalls choose to ignore her and that comment. He shifted slightly, and Rinoa sighed in annoyance.

"What is the problem?" He asked quickly it was hard to ignore her, she was pressed against him, and it was all he could do, not to think about her body and other things. Squall cleared his throat trying not to focus on her body, but more on her personality.

" I wish you were sitting in my lap." She answered shortly.

"Why do you wish such an odd thing?" He asked looking confused.

'Cause I do not shift every hill top." She answered again.

"I am not at all happy about this arrangement either, but I am trying to cope with it." Squall said, getting angry.

"Which arrangement are you trying hard at? Oh, I understand, me sitting on your lap, not our soon to be marriage." Rinoa said in a normal voice, but her body was giving her away. She was tensing up, and it wasn't really hard for Squall to notice this, since she was pretty much on top of him.

" You give me to much credit, I do believe you deserve some too." Squall whispered into her ear, she shivered slightly. His voice in her ear, sent shivers all over her body, Rinoa did not understand why, but for some reason she enjoyed the brief moment. She quickly dismissed it.

" Yes, I believe I do also." She nodded. Squall smirked slightly to himself, proud of himself for beating her in a little argument. 

" Well good then." He said simply, trying to get the last word.

"Fine." She answered.

"Fine." He repeated. They were acting like little kids, Squall knew this, but he enjoyed beating her at something, and even if the level was dropped to bickering he wanted to win somehow. They didn't speak for a while, Squall shifted about 6 times before Rinoa said.

"You know, if you ride my often and do not shift, your body might get use to it." Rinoa said slowly, she was trying to help, but she didn't want him to think she was doing it just for himself. He was digging into her, and it wasn't bothering her as much as she wished it would.

" I do ride." He grumbled, then sighed slightly.

" You do ride do you? Hmm, well I ride, and I do not shift." Rinoa said still looking forward. Squall glared at her hair then grumbled.

"You are a women, you do not weigh as much." He said lamely.

"Yes, Yes that must be it, thank you good sir." She said her voice dripping with sarcasm. 

" You know, you do not have to be such a little wench." He growled in her ear.

" Since we are speaking freely now, you do not have to be such a giant arrogant, self centered..." Rinoa started.

"Hey! We're coming up to the home." Zell shouted, interrupting they're bickering. 

" Thank the good spirit." Squall muttered loudly. Rinoa sighed quietly, she was getting sick of bickering it took a lot of her, she hated being so mean to be. Squall frowned at her slightly then sighed looking upward.

"I'm sorry for my behavior." Squall said shortly.

"As am I." Rinoa nodded once looking forward.

"Yes, you should be." He said stupidly. That was it, Rinoa was getting amazingly annoyed with him, so she decided to play a little game with him.

" I do hope the ride is very short, something of Squall is digging into me." She said rather loudly. Squall tensed up slightly, and he started coughing rapidly, while Irivine almost fell off his horse laughing. They slowed down, making a circle.

" Rinoa and I will go to the tavern, and introduce ourselves, before we retire." Squall announced for Rinoa, and turned their horse toward the town, and trotted off that way.

" I was hoping to retire to the house right away." Rinoa said softly.

"I understand, I do not want to do this either, but I have to introduce my soon to be wife, and make plans for the wedding." He nodded slightly, slowing down now. Rinoa sighed and leaned back against him now, she was growing tired and he was a perfect pillow. Squall looked down at her, completely shocked of her action; she was now leaning her full weight against his chest. Squall had a moment where he just wanted to keeping riding onward, with her leaning against him. But all thoughts come to an end, as they reached the tavern. Rinoa slid off the horse, as Squall jumped down beside her. He offered his arm to her, she looked at it, then at him. He knew what she was doing, making sure that he knew, she was only doing this for sure. He sighed slightly with impatience and nodded slightly, indicting that he understood. She took his arm slowly, and they entered the tavern. Everyone glanced their way then looked back at what they were doing beforehand. Squall scanned through the tavern, then smiled to himself.

"Come." He said shortly tugging Rinoa in the direction of a blonde hair man, his back turned to them. 

"Seifer!" Squall called out, and the man turned. Rinoa stopped for a second seeing the man's face, as he looked shocked to see her. Squall looked between them, looking confused.

"Do you two know one another?" He asked looking at Seifer, who had the exact same scar as Squall, but going the opposite way. Seifer nodded dumbly, looking at Rinoa. Rinoa curtsied quickly, and Seifer bowed, both of them remembering their manners.

"Yes, Yes, we have met before." Seifer said quietly then shook his head firmly, releasing himself from his trance.

" Where, and when?" Squall pressed, he didn't like the way Rinoa was looking at Seifer. Seifer nodded slightly, still watching Rinoa.

"We use to be lovers actually, a long, long time ago." He said shortly, smiling slightly. Squall controlled himself, he didn't like this at all. He looked at Rinoa.

'Why did you not tell me this?" He asked sharply. Rinoa glanced at him then back at Seifer.

"I did not know you knew him, sorry I am not a witch and cannot see into the future." She said smugly. A few laughs were heard, Squall teeth were grinding, and she was embarrassing him, and stirring his blood.

"Yes, we were lovers at a point in time, but no longer." Rinoa said slowly, hurt in her voice. Seifer frowned slightly and turned back around. Rinoa looked at Squall and tugged gently on his arm.

"Can we please retire, we've had a long trip here." She said, pleading slightly. Squall smirked and removed her arm from him.

" No we can not, we will stay for a bit." He said smoothly. Rinoa glared at him, and shook her head slightly. Seifer turned quickly looking at Squall.

" Retire Squall, she is tired, both of you look tired. You should rest, plus half of these men, have had to many spirits to have a clear mind to met such a women." Seifer added looking at Rinoa. Squall glared at Seifer then back at Rinoa.

" Seifer, I should introduce her to you, even though you to already know one and other. Rinoa is going to be my wife." He said shortly, smirking slightly at the frown on Seifer's face. After a moment he said slowly.

"I see, I congratulate you Squall, she is quite the catch." He nodded and bowed to Rinoa, then left them.

" You did not have to do that you know." Rinoa said slowly, looking at Squall.

"Do what my lady?" Squall asked still smirking. She sighed and shook her head, looking sad and hurt.

"That, what you just did to Seifer, is he not your friend" She asked looking him in the eye.

"But did you not say he was my foe before you met him?" He asked sharply. Rinoa frowned deeper now, she didn't know how to respond to that.

" If you are curious, Seifer and I were not lovers for long, he was not faithful to me.." She said slowly, looking away. Squall saw that this fact must have hurt her deep, then she turned to him, her voice quivering slightly.

" Do not worry, I have no reason to believe you will be either." She said, her voice breaking slightly. He suddenly felt a warmth toward her, felt like he needed to protect her. He grabbed her arms and pulled her toward him sharply into a hug. 

Rinoa wasn't sure how he'd take her last comment, when he grabbed her, she was thinking the worst, but she was shocked to find, his arms around her, and herself pressed against him. She blinked a few times, and just stood there letting him hug her, her defense system went down a little bit, and a thought of caring for this man entered, then it was kicked out as fast as it had come. She pushed away from Squall firmly and breathed slightly.

"Shall we retire?" She said firmly, then turning and leaving the tavern. Squall blinked a few times, slightly confused by her sudden departure from him, but he shook his head. He walked out after her, muttering to himself about his weak moment for her.   



	4. Home Sweet Home?

What's Love got to do with it?

(a.k.a Not as Planned)

Disclaimer:: I don't own Final Fantasy 8, and also it has come to my attention that my co-writer had taken this idea, and mostly a big part of the plot from a Sailor Moon Fic. I have decided to continue the story, but directing in a different direction. Words do not explain how pissed off I am, at my ex co-writer, but I will go on never the less. 

_" We don't have to stay friends_

Lets pretend to be enemy's

Whatever makes you happy." 

Chapter 4

Home Sweet Home?

Rinoa walked into the place she was going to call home for the rest of her life, she sighed slightly looking around. It was big, beautiful, and lonely. Squall walked in after her, looking around also. Rinoa looked toward him.

" Where are my quarters?" She asked slowly. Squall smiled slightly.

"Our quarters you mean my lady." He smiled and walked forward pointing to the left side of the house.

" Up these stairs, and to the left. You'll hit another case of steps then it's the first room on the right." He finished, turning to face her. Rinoa nodded quickly, but she had missed that entire thing, during Squall pointing out thing speech, she had been scanning his body.

" You're not accompanying me?" She asked slowly, she didn't care about his company, she didn't want to get lost, and give him further pleasure by bossing her around. He shook his head firmly.

"No I need to finish some affairs, I will be up later." He nodded looking at her oddly, why did she care if he wasn't coming up with her. She nodded and they both said goodnight to each other, Rinoa walking up the stairs and turning to the left. She headed down the hallway for a bit, till she heard some voices then slowed down.

"What room is she staying in, tell me good lady please." Seifer's voice echoed down the long hallways. Rinoa stopped and pushed open a door to her left and hurried in, leaning close to the door to hear more.

" I do not know what room the lady of the house is staying in." Quistis voice answered, it sounded slightly husky. Rinoa pressed her ear against the wall listening hard.

"Listen, I need to talk to her, it is most important, do you understand, now will you help me?" He asked quickly, his voice sounded like he was on the edge of losing his temper. Rinoa quickly dashed out of the room, to run into Squall who looked like he was in a foul mood. Squall wasn't prepared for a flying Rinoa to run into him, so they both fell down, Rinoa on top of Squall, Squall on his back looking at her.

"What's the meaning.." Squall started, but Rinoa pressed her fingers to his lips, silencing him. Squall listened, then he understood. Seifer voice was heard in the silence, he was talking about meeting the lady of the house. Then it hit him, Seifer was talking about Rinoa. Rinoa removed her fingers quickly getting off him, as Seifer and Quistis appeared out of the intersection hallway, looking started. Squall jumped to his feet, and there was an awkward silence, interrupted by Squall.

"Seifer.. This is a surprise, I seem to be having many of them when you're in my company." Squall finished cooly, watching Seifer's eyes dart from Quistis to Rinoa, then lingering on Rinoa. 

" Heh.. Well pardon my rudeness Sir Squall, and Lady Rinoa, I shall retire now, to my own quarters, in the tavern." He said quickly looking at Rinoa. Squall clenched his fists, he knew why Seifer had added in the tavern that information was unnecessary, he just wanted to inform Rinoa where he would be staying in case if Rinoa decided to rejoin her old lover behind his back. Squall nodded slightly.

"It is nice of you to inform us about your whereabouts, but the know age I fear shall be doubtful, now if you do not mind, we have had a long ride, all of us." Squall added looking at Quistis, who looked down quickly. After Seifer had left the household, Squall and Rinoa turned to face Quistis.

" He came here, asking for the lady of the house, he seemed rather early to have an audience with Lady Rinoa." Quistis said in one breath. Squall looked at Rinoa, suspicion covering his entire face.

"And I am curious why that is?" He asked quickly.

"The reason isn't hard to see, we use to be friends..." Rinoa started.

"Lovers." Squall interrupted, Rinoa shot him a look.

"I will not continue if you keep rudely interrupting me." She snapped, Squall nodded once but still looked ill tempered.

"That is all I wanted to say." She said shortly, looking from Squall to Quistis. Squall nodded slightly.

"I do not want you to see Seifer, by yourself." He nodded again looking at her.

'And why is that?" Rinoa asked fuming up slightly, she had no intention of seeing Seifer, but like a teenager she didn't like being told not to do anything period.

"It has come to may attention that he has certain... interests in you." He nodded quickly, looking from Quistis to Rinoa.

"Oh, at least someone around here does, I thought for a moment, I was dull." Rinoa smirked slightly. Squall's teeth clenched slightly, his brow furrowing.

" Shall we?" Rinoa said tilting her head to the side, obvious happy that she had gotten under Squall's skin. Squall and Rinoa retired to their room, Rinoa planned was to bathe herself, then get into bed, with the hopefully already Squall. Rinoa sighed wrapping a towel around her head, and putting her robe over her wet body. She entered the room, and looked around. It was dark now, and the heavy breathing told her Squall was asleep. Rinoa stripped down quickly, putting her sleeping outfit on, then brushing her hair. After a period of time, she slowly and carefully got into the bed. Squall made some sort of noise, indicating that he was now up. She sighed into her pillow that's all she needed.

"Good Night, My lady." He grunted sleepily.

"Good Night, my keeper." She snorted back.

"What?" He asked his voice still sleepy.

'Nothing." She sighed. Squall sat up looking at her now.

"Excuse me, but I heard you say something." He said firmly, his eyes staring hard into hers.

"I didn't say anything, I said good night." She said firmly looking up at him.

"You know.." He started, his brow furrowing.

'Yes I know, I do not need to be such a little wench." She said shortly.

"That wasn't what I was going to say!" He said quickly, looking slightly hurt.

" Yes, I bet it wasn't what you were planning to say.' She laid her head against the pillow. He sighed looking down, then looked back up at her.

"Were to be wed, the day after tomorrow." He nodded quickly. She turned and looked at him.

"So soon?" She asked looking confused.

"Yes, I need to receive the deeds to this household, and my income." He said shortly looking at her, as if she should have known this.

"Oh, I forgot about your money." She turned away again, closing her eyes.

"Unless you wish to what..?" He started.

" It does not matter what I say." She answered her eyes still closed. Squall's teeth clinched.

"I wish you would stop acting like this entire act is my fault. This isn't my entire mistake you do understand?" He growled grabbing her shoulders and turning her to face him. She winced slightly, looking up at him.

"I understand. I take blame for sitting in my library, and being taken away. Damn, I wish I had done that." She said coolly. Squall raised his hand again, then he saw a flash of fear in her eyes, and lowered it quickly as it had come up. Squall covered his hand over his eyes, frowning.

"You are being unfair to me." He said quietly. Rinoa paused then answered her voice low and quiet.

"As you are to me." She whispered. Squall removed his hand and looked down at her, they're eyes meeting.

" We do not need to be lovers you understand." He said shortly. Rinoa blinked at him a few times.

" We just need to be civil around each other, maybe some day we can be friends? But I do not want you to be near Seifer." He added quickly.

"Does he make you nervous? If we are not to be lovers, then why can I not talk to him?" She asked raising an eyebrow.

"Because, Seifer as you may, or already know, is a ...play boy.." He said shortly.

"I've heard the same about you." She said smugly. Squall glared at her.

'That is different, that is what I use to be." He nodded quickly, hoping she let that one go.

"Oh, but maybe that is the same with Seifer?" She asked tilting her head to the side.

" Or maybe he is putting on an act?" Squall countered losing his patience.

"Or maybe he isn't." She added, he was now hovering over her, watching her carefully.

" Good Night." He said quickly, then paused over her waiting for her to return his words.

"I hope so!" She smiled up at him, then turned slightly and closed her eyes. Squall sighed and lay on the opposite side of her, back to back.

Squall grumbled hitting the arrow in the bull eye for the third time in a row, it wasn't that satisfying when others thing plagued your thoughts. He sighed leaning against his quill looking at Zell and Irivine. Irivine moved closer to him, as Zell shot.

'How are things?" He asked shortly. Squall looked at him, then forward and merely grunted.

"She leaves you sore and speechless huh?" He laughed slightly, then stopped when Squall glared at him.

"Speechless yes, but not for the reason you are thinking of. She leaves my mind sore and tired of her arguments, then happy to hear her say stuff to me." He said sighing as Zell's arrow flew over the target completely. 

" My lord is you losing sleep over the Seifer factor?" He asked slowly. Squall grunted again, as Irivine moved toward, pulling back the arrow.

" Our lord does not fear any man." Irivine smirked letting the arrow fly, and strike the middle. 

"I do not fear Seifer himself; I fear Seifer's ability with women." Squall grumbled.

" Well I do not understand My lord, isn't this a benefit?" Zell blinked looking at Squall. Squall shot him a curious glance then looked toward the target.

"Explain." He demanded, as he knocked the arrow onto the bow.

"It's simple, if Seifer and Rinoa do run off together, you will be free to continue your life as it was beforehand." Zell nodded slightly. Squall stopped and looked back at Zell. It hit him there, that Zell was right, he could let Rinoa do as she please, and he could do as he pleased. Why was this bothering him so much, why did it eat at his very thoughts? He wondered. Squall looked forward focusing now on the target.

"Or maybe you care for her?" Irivine added, and Squall's arrow went flying sky high. 

" Or maybe that is not the reason." Zell finished looking from Irivine to Squall. Squall turned and glared at Irivine.

" I do not care for her, I merely do not like when others touch things that belong to me, and me alone. I want only her for me, she may wait in our room, in the bed for me, and only me to mount her. Then leave her, I do not care for the small wench, I care only about what belongs to me, my things." He growled, pointing downward. Footsteps behind Squall, and blank expressions on Zell and Irivine, told Squall who was behind him before he turned, but never the less, he prayed, he begged. He turned slowly, and saw Quistis and Rinoa standing there. Rinoa was dressed in normal clothing for the daytime, a dress that was rather tight on her upper half of her body, her hair down and flowing. Squall gulped slightly, reading Rinoa's expression was harder then anything. It was blank, but never the less Squall felt a sudden wave of panic, and guilt sweep into him. He stepped forward, his mouth opened slightly. What was there to say? What was there to do? 

"..Tongue Tied?" Rinoa asked her voice quivered slightly. She didn't have the same cocky-ness to her, the same belief in herself as she mostly had. Even now, when Squall was suppose to be the unsure one, the quiet one, she looked sad and unsure. She cleared her voice slightly, watching him carefully.

" May I have a word?" She asked, to formally. Squall merely nodded, he shouldn't care that she knew what he thought of her, it wasn't really what he thought, and just a blind moment of angered made his tongue lose. They walked into a empty hallway, as Rinoa turned toward him. Most of her face was in the shadows, but Squall noticed a single tear running down her cheek.

"Now please listen to me, and do not interrupt me. Do you understand?" She asked firmly.

"Rinoa..." He started but Rinoa cut him off.

"Just answer the question Squall." She snapped, and Squall merely nodded. Rinoa nodded then cleared her throat.

"I may belong to you in title only, but I do as I wish, I share myself with who I wish. And I do not want to share myself with you ever. I am not as easy as you say, I do not sleep with men cause they claim they are my husband, and you sir, are only that in name. If you do touch me, I will never forgive you, I will never offer my friendship or my body willingly. So take advanced of me now, pay for it the rest of your days." She finished standing up straight now. Squall clenched his fists together, all feelings of regret or sadness leaving him as the words entered his ears. He pushed her firmly against the wall, pointing a threaten finger in her face.

"Now you listen to _me_, I am your husband, and yes in name only. But I am the husband, you will respect me, and not talk out of line to me, talk to me in a disrespectful matter, you will share my bed with me. But do not misunderstand, I have no plan to share myself with you either. I can do much better, then a snotty wench like yourself, my lady. And to remind you, this marriage is only in the way of money and property. That is all, and you shall not forget that. Last of all, you will not be seen with Seifer, you will not embarrass me, anymore then you have!" Squall shouted glaring at her.

"Embarrasses you? How have I done this?" She asked fuming.

"Your appearance!" He shouted pinning her firmly against the wall. Rinoa eyes flickered slightly, tears dwelling up in them.

" You think me plain?" She whispered her voice quivering now. Squall stood back, smirking slightly.

"I think you plain." He nodded slightly. This was a lie, she wasn't plain, he was just letting the anger get to him. 

" I think you spoiled." Rinoa shouted, stomping slightly. Squall grabbed her wrists.

"Watch what you say!" He growled increasing the pressure on her wrists, she cried out and jerked away from him. Once away from him, she raised her hand and slapped him firmly across the face. Squall stood there stunned for a second, then looked at Rinoa standing up straight.

" I will never care for you, you understand?" Squall asked shortly. Rinoa nodded once.

"You understand, that I will come near you?" Rinoa asked, and Squall glared.

"You do as you wish..." Squall turned and walked away. Rinoa turned and stormed off, heading toward the library.


	5. The Proposal

What's love got to do with it?

(a.k.a Not as Planned)

Disclaimer:: I don't own anything, blah, blah, blah, and blah

The Proposal

_" I wanna feel the way you make me feel,_

When I am with you

I wanna be the only hand you need to hold onto

But every time I call, you don't have time

I guess I'll never get to call you mine." 

Rinoa had been sitting in a chair in the library for a good 3 hours now, waiting for Squall to come and say he was sorry for his actions and his words. Each minute that passed by, it seemed less likely that he was going to come and say sorry to her. But she almost fell out of her chair, when she heard the door open then shut, then footsteps echo from the room. She sighed and wrapped her finger around a lock of hair, then she slowly stood up and turned to face him. But it wasn't him, it was the one person she didn't feel like seeing at that moment. Seifer. He smirked slightly putting his hands on his hips, cocky as ever.

"Yes?" She asked looking annoyed now. He merely just smirked.

" I heard you were here, and I decided to have a audience with you." He stepped toward her; in return she took a step back.

" I decide who I wish to have a conference with Seifer, and at this moment in time, I rather not have one with you, pardon me, I'm going to bed." She stated and moved past him, he stuck out his arm to block her path, and stared at her.

"What is your hurry?" He asked watching her carefully.

"I have had a long day's ride, and long day in general. I do not need to explain my matters to you; you are the guest in this house. I demand some respect." She snapped, trying to move past him again, but he tightened his arm.

" You are fiery aren't you?" He laughed slightly then stared at her. Her eyes met his, and for a few moments they just stared at each other.

"I am sorry." He broke the silence frowning slightly.

"You are forgiven." She stated softly, he nodded and moved to hug her, or maybe more, but she stepped back, holding her hands up.

" It was a statement, not an invention." She said coolly watching his jaw clench slightly. He sighed slightly, taking a step back watching her carefully.

"I understand that, you are what I've always wanted you know." He growled slightly. She raised an eyebrow slightly.

"Really? Funny how time does that." She said sarcastially . She then pushed his arm and moved past him. He turned and grabbed her roughly dragging her back toward him.

" Rinoa, listen to me, I know I have been stupid, but please do give me another chance to prove my loyalty to you." He said quickly holding on to her.

'You had one chance, is that not enough?" She answered tugging, trying to free herself from his grip. Seifer squeezed her arm harder now, she whined slightly and pulled free of him.

" Once is never enough." He smirked slightly taking a step toward her.

"Once is enough for me, and if you lay a finger on me, I shall call for Squall, and I highly doubt he will be happy to see us together." She answered taking another step away from him. Seifer stopped and crossed his arms across his chest, his eyes closed, he looked like he was in deep thought.

"Yes, about that little problem, I shall have to convince Squall not to take you as his bride..." He muttered more to himself then to her.

"And why is that?" She asked looking confused now.

" I want you as my bride.." He smirked watching her.

"I do not want to be your bride, Seifer." She said quickly.

"You wish to be Lady Squall Leonhart then?" He asked, smirking again. He knew that was the last thing she wanted, and what Squall wanted. Seifer smirked slightly, this was a game for him. Rinoa and himself were lovers a long time ago, he had found her fun and tasteful for a while, then his fire burned for another. He wished to have both of them, just in case one left him, or proved worthless. So he played his little game for about a week, but Rinoa was smarter then he had guessed and figured out what was going on. She left him right after that, dismissed him from her mind. But now, he was causing her internal struggle, a battle between old fire, and new hatred. She might not hate Squall, but she wasn't enjoying his company at this moment. Quistis had told him about the fight they had endured earlier today, Quistis told him everything. She fancied him, he knew, and he took it for advanced, to be used in his favor. She was helping him steal Rinoa away from Squall. One might think that this was an act of love, but it wasn't. Seifer would care less about Rinoa at this present time, maybe beforehand his words might be true, about him actually wanting her for his wife. No, this was different. This battle he was fighting was against Squall, Rinoa was just a toy in a large plot. Seifer and Squall were rivals, they hid they're jealously for each other under the title of " friends". But every since that one spar where they had both walked away with a scar across their faces, they found themselves pinned against one another. Seifer now, was just on a battlefield, out to take everything that Squall had, or maybe even wanted from him. First Rinoa, then his household. It would all come in time. He smirked nodding slightly to himself, but Rinoa's voice brought him back from his thoughts.

" I shall ask you one last time, please to leave Seifer." Rinoa sighed, she rubbed her eyes slightly, and she looked tired, both physically and mentally. Seifer nodded once, and bowed then stood up straight.

"Do not forget I care about you Rinoa, I would support you. You do want someone you marry to care about you correct? Here is your sure chance." He added, then turned leaving her to her thoughts.

Rinoa sighed and returned to her chair, it was getting harder and harder to keep her eyes open now. Seifer had brought more troubles to her thoughts and they were starting to weigh down on her. She sighed once more, and leaned against the chair, staring at the fire before her. The flames dancing brought back the day's memories across her mind. Squall and Seifer's looks at her, then at each other, Squall and her fighting, Seifer's words now. None of this made much sense, if Squall had told her the truth, if she was really plain, why did Seifer wish her to be his? Then again, Rinoa stood up and faced a mirror looking at herself. She didn't think of herself plain, but she never thought of herself an imagine. She tilted her head to the side slightly, sighing, then moved back to sit down once more. Leaning her head against the soft fabric she closed her eyes. 

"I am not plain, he is just an .." Rinoa yawned slightly then fell asleep in the chair near the fire.

Squall grumbled walking toward the library, he had been dreading this moment for the last 3 hours, and a quarter. He did not want to say he was sorry for his fight with Rinoa, he rather not think about it. He had been wrong, he knew that. The things he said caused his stomach to make a weird noise. Rubbing his eyes, he took the handle of the door, and pushed it open. Removing his hand from his eyes, he scanned the area, it was large. He finally spotted a hand dangling from the chair near the fire, Squall cleared his throat and started over toward it. 

"Rinoa.." He said looking at the chair. He paused waiting for an answer, but after a moment he walked around to the front of the chair, looking at the sleeping figure of Rinoa. He breathed a breath of relief, he would not have to say he was sorry tonight. He moved toward her, then stopped looking at her. How could he ever have said she was plain? It seemed just..wrong. Words didn't describe his foolishness. She was perfect, raven colored hair, with a tint of another color in it. Her face was flawless and even better she was smiling, and sleeping. Two things he had not seen her do for a long time. He slowly reached around her, picking her off the chair. Her skin was so soft, had he noticed that when they were fighting. No, he was busy, but not anymore. It seemed like everything was sticking out, like he was actually seeing her for the first time. He left the library with her in his arms, he wasn't looking ahead of him, but instead down at her. So peacefully, he thought, then wondered how she would be so different when she was awake? When they reached their quarters, Squall nudged the door open and moved toward the bed, placing her on her side. He slowly removed her shoes from her feet, making sure not to awake her. He was enjoying the quiet of her, and he didn't want her to ruin the moment by waking up and screaming at him. He pulled the covers over her fixing them unnecessarily. Then squatted down and studied her carefully.

"How can you be an angel when you are asleep, and a devil when you are awake?" He wondered out loud, as Rinoa laid there sleeping. After a few moments he stood, and undressed, then redressed getting into bed. Careful not to bother her, Squall slowly wrapped his arms around her waist. After a few moments of her not moving, he dragged her toward him. Making sure that she was still asleep he laid his head down next to hers, his warms around her waist. He didn't know what possessed him to do this, just a sudden feeling of wanting to be close to her, to actually feel his arms around her was the only thing he could think of. Squall's eyes flickered slightly, the feeling troubled him slightly, but because of it in general he enjoyed actually wanting company, instead of a one night stand. No, what bothered Squall was what she had said to him earlier. The pictures flashed before his mind eye.

"_You understand I will never come close to you correct?"  
_ Squall shook his head firmly, hoping this was just out of anger, not a promise. But after knowing Rinoa for a day or so, he knew she would keep her promises, maybe he could convince her otherwise. Also, what was this feeling, was it lust? Or did he actually care for her? She made him crazy most of the time, then for that brief moment he was thinking otherwise she would ruin it, by some comment. His eyelids were growing heavy now, no need to think about this tomorrow, he would worry about that one tomorrow. He closed his eyes firmly, he had made a mistake tonight, that it needed to be fixed, but no sense wondering what to do now. Few moments later, Squall was asleep.

The next morning, Rinoa awoke, confused and dazed. First thing was how did she get here? Second thing was why Squall's arms were around her waist, and third thing was what Seifer had said to her last night. She quickly removed Squall's arms from her waist, but it wasn't smooth sailing. First she was close enough to him, that the back of her head was leaning on his chest, and the fact that he was so large and hard to move. Finally she just gave up, and grumbled leaning her head against the pillow. Annoyed with herself that she had fallen asleep, annoyed that Squall was and still is touching her, and annoyed that Seifer was trying to mess with her mind. She wasn't in the fairest of moods when Squall finally yawned and stirred.

" Well finally" Rinoa muttered into her pillow. Instead of actually letting go of Rinoa, Squall snuggled his face into her neck so more, making Rinoa growl now in fury.

" All right then." She muttered stifling up from his touch. He yawned again, then sighed.

" This is getting rather silly." Rinoa said quickly, she didn't like Squall's arms around her waist, or him so close to her. It was doing things to her mind and her body. She shivered slightly, then cleared her throat.

"Squall?" She asked loudly, he stirred but ignored her. Rinoa clenched her teeth slightly, then elbowed Squall hard in the stomach. That got him, Squall jerked backward, falling off the bed. Rinoa turned around quickly and looked down at him. He blinked a few times looking upward at her.

".. Are you up?" She asked, then started giggling. Squall frowned slightly, then stood up brushing himself off, and sat back down on the bed.

"That was not the least humorous.." He stated glowering at her.

" That's cause you were on the floor." She answered between her giggles. Squall smirked slightly.

"You could be on the floor you understand.." He nodded slightly. She looked at him, then rose an eyebrow.

" Uh huh.." She sighed then moved to get up, but Squall pounced her, and pinned her down onto the bed, looking at her smirking. Rinoa started kicking and jerking about, but Squall held her still.

" See?" He said finally.

"I see, can you let me up now, I do not like this game anymore." She snapped. She hated having him in control, even more so when they were lying on top of a bed. Then an imagine flashed in her mind, and words came back to her head.

"Get off of me now Squall, I have not yet forgotten what you said to me last night." She growled looking up at him. He sighed slightly, looking away then back at her.

"I give you my most..." He started but she cut him off.

"You think you saying that you are sorry is going to change my mind, and what I heard from you last night. I am not so easily swayed sir." She nodded, trying to seem like she wasn't affected at all by her position. Squall sighed and closed his eyes.

"Rinoa, I do not want to spend the rest of my life, trying to make up for what I said to you. I did not mean it, I was angry, I let my tongue slip." He said watching her carefully.

" So every time you get angry, you are going to tell me that I am plain correct?" She asked, her voice icy.

"You know, I did not mean that. You can not possibly think yourself of that." He said, getting frustrated with her.

" It does not matter what I think. You are going to be my husband, it matters what you think." She whispered looking away from him now. 

"It never mattered before what I thought." He answered sitting up, letting her move to a sitting position.

"Actually it did." She whispered, fiddling with the blankets.

" Listen Rinoa, you and I are not fooling ourselves here, correct? We both doubt that this relationship will ever bring what marriage is suppose to bring correct?" He asked, she nodded. She was happy he had said this himself, instead of her.

"So, shall we just be friends? We can be that, we do not need to be anything else. And maybe in time, we might be something more. But trying to force ourselves to care about each other now, is unfair to one another." He nodded slowly. Rinoa looked up and nodded.

"But, we have to promise each other something. We might never care for one another, but we can not have another. For principle, and for the fact that it might hurt one another's feelings." He said slowly. He had lost all intention last night of having a mistress, he wanted Rinoa. The fact struck him then and there, that he wanted this annoying little brat in front of him. But he could never tell this, there were to be friends for now. He sighed slightly, frowning watching her. She would never want him, he bothered her, he noticed this from the instant he woke up. 

" ..Will you give me some time to think this over?" She asked quietly, she didn't want him to think of her as being disrespectful, but she wanted to think.

"Thank you though." She added quickly, not wanting him to think her taking advanced of his kindness, not forcing himself on her, and such. He looked startled then nodded once, an unsure and confused nod. She nodded quickly, then stood up and moved past him, toward the bathing room. She closed the door behind her, and leaned against it. Thinking hard, she had to choose soon between a life where they could be love later on, very later on, judging Squall's manners. Or a love that was before, and a trust that was unbroken beforehand, and could be once again broken. She sighed rubbing her temples thinking hard. Hopefully Squall would not pressure her to make a decision, hopefully he would give her some time. She walked out of the bathing room, he was standing up now, shirtless never the less. Rinoa quickly turned around blushing hard now. 

"I'm sorry, I did not know you were changing, I'll excuse myself." She muttered quickly. Squall just stared at her, then shook his head slightly.

"I have nothing to hide, the top of my body, is not like yours, it's flat." He joked moving across the room; Rinoa slowly turned around watching him. He moved quickly and with much power, grabbing and examining things as he went.

"You can also undress here." He said looking up at her, smirking so she could understand that he was joking with her.

'I have come to a decision." She said quickly and loudly a little to loud, she quickly covered her mouth. Squall rose an eyebrow.

"And that is?" He asked his face serious now.

"I can only offer you friendship at this moment, time will tell what else I might offer you." She said raising her head high. Squall's eyebrows shot up, then he quickly nodded.

" All right." He said turning around once more. Rinoa returned to the bathing room, bathed, and dressed. When she walked out, Squall was dressed now. He was in working clothes.

"I am going to go down to the stables, of course after breakfast, I shall met you for lunch?" He asked slowly, almost as if he was not trying to push their new friendship. She nodded once.

"That sounds fine, I will be in the library, adjusting and fixing the books." She said nodding.

" Unless there is something else you wish for me to do?" She asked watching him carefully. This was a test, he knew. She was making sure he didn't think of her lower then him now, friendship meant that they two people were on the same level. There is never any friendship when someone thinks he or she is higher then the other. He shook his head.

"There is nothing that I need you to do, or nothing I need of you. You are free to do what you wish, this is my household as much as it is yours." He added quickly, hoping to score some points with that last comment. She merely nodded.

"Yes, it is , is it not?" She smiled and moved past him, toward the dinning room. He sighed looking upward, relief that they were in the same room and did not start fighting. That was the first, and hopefully not the last. He hated fighting with people, he had done it his entire life with his father, and he didn't need to do it with his wife. He followed her downstairs, and walked into the room, hoping to score some more points by helping her into her chair, but she was already in it, and Seifer had beat her to it.   



	6. Breakfast Bunch

What's Love got to do with it?

(a.k.a Not as Planned )

Disclaimer:: I own nothing, zip. Thank you reviewers, your very kind. Very kind, and yes, Seifer is going to annoy everyone in this story. It's his duty, wait to see what I have a store.. *laughs evilly, then starts choking* never mind.. just read...

Chapter 6

The Breakfast Bunch

_" You know you are cute little...heartbreaker_

Foxy

You know you are sweet little love maker

Foxy "

Squall froze when he saw Seifer sitting at the table, looking at Rinoa cross the table, with a smirk on his face. Squall walked into the room, as everyone stood up and bowed to each one in turn. Zell, Irivine, Quistis, Rinoa, Seifer, and a girl he had never seen before. He paused at her, and took her hand.

" I have not been introduce to you yet, I am Lord of this manor, but you call me Squall." He said kissing the top of her hand. The girl giggled slightly, then stopped quickly. She had short brown hair that curled upward at the end, and green eyes followed with a playful smile. She curtseyed in turn, and responded.

"Thank you good sir, I am Selphie. I was asked but Irivine to make you wife's wedding dress." She glanced at Irivine then back at Squall. He merely nodded and waved his hand toward an empty seat. Squall helped her into her seat, and took his seat next to Rinoa, looking hard at Seifer as he sat down. Seifer rose his goblet to Squall and drink, his eyes narrowing slightly at him. Squall rose his and did the same, he understand what was going. A challenge was a brewing now, there was always a challenge between the two men. But this one, felt personally, it felt like his entire like should depend on this. Squall looked at Rinoa then back at Seifer. He would not let Seifer take her away from him, away from this household. It was true, that it was out of his reach, it came down to what she wanted, but that didn't mean that Squall wouldn't nudge her in the right direction, did it? The meal was served and everyone ate, quietly mostly. Squall swallowed some of the sausage then stopped quickly. Something was running up and down his pants leg, Squall glanced around the table quickly. Then it hit him, it was a foot. He paused looking at Rinoa, who was looking down at her food. He quickly shook his head, why did he bother looking at Rinoa, she would never do a shameless act, well she might, but not to him. He looked around the table, Quistis was looking at Seifer, Irivine was watching Selphie, and only Zell seemed to be involved with his food. Then his gaze stopped at Seifer, his eyes were locked on Rinoa, as if expecting her to say something or look up from her food. Squall paused putting two and two together. Seifer was stroking his leg, thinking it was Rinoa! A quick cloud of anger came over Squall, how dare Seifer do something to Squall soon to be wife, in his own house, with him in the room! Squall clenched his jaw together, wanting to stand up and strike Seifer, but then something stopped him. Squall slowly smiled, why punch Seifer he thought. Why not embarrass him? Make him a fool? Squall grinned widely at his own plot. He slowly put down his fork and knife looking at Seifer.

"Seifer.." He asked casually. Seifer jerked his head in the direction, looking slightly annoyed and bewilder.

"Yes my lord?" Seifer answered a hint of sarcasm in his voice. Squall ignored it. Everyone was now looking at the two men.

" It feels good." Squall said simply taking a bite of the bun it front of him. Seifer looked confused.

" I am sorry my lord, what feels good?" He asked looking from Squall to Rinoa then back to Squall. Squall laughed slightly glancing around the table.

"You do not know?" He asked glancing around the table, smiling then looked at Seifer.

"I am afraid I do not." Seifer answered looking annoyed now at the fact that Squall was making him feel stupid and look stupid.

"Why , your leg rubbing up and down my leg, good sir, but I do wish you would stop now, I am trying to eat." Squall answered smirking now, everyone minus Seifer was controlling his or her laughter now.

" Lady Rinoa, would you like Seifer to rub his leg ups and downs yours? It feels rather nice.." Squall asked Rinoa smirking even more now. Seifer looked down quickly, turning red from both anger and shame. After some period of time, Rinoa paused feeling Seifer's leg on her leg. She glanced up and him, then down quickly. She did not want this at all, she did not want Seifer to even touch her. She paused removing her shoe and lifting her leg, placing it on Seifer's chair. She waited for a moment, till their eyes met, he smirked, she smiled. Then she attacked. With a quick movement of her leg she brought it up between his legs and jerked her leg forward. The impact was instant, Seifer groaned, his hands disappearing from sight to cover his injury. Everyone but Rinoa, looked toward Seifer.

"Are you ok?" Irivine asked raising an eyebrow at Seifer's sudden outcry. He waved and bit his fist then nodded.

"I'm fine." He answered his voice high and squeaky. Rinoa glanced at Squall, then looked back at him, he was watching Rinoa was a bemused expression. After Seifer returned to normal, still glaring at Rinoa, breakfast was done, and everyone excused himself or herself.

Rinoa walked toward the stables, Squall had asked her, not demanded her to go to the stables later that day, so they could ride in to town and met Selphie, for the dress fitting and other things they needed to buy. She smiled slightly, she had enjoyed breakfast that morning, and the only time really that she had enjoyed Squall's company. He had handled Seifer's actions well, better then she thought he would have. Seifer had been upset with her for kicking him in the special area for a man, but his anger seemed to finish. She frowned slightly tugging on a lock of hair, confused what to do. She was in a terrible situation, she figured, she had to choose between two men very soon. Rinoa had talked to Selphie after breakfast and it seemed like she would have to wait exactly three weeks for the wedding dress, so the wedding date had been pushed back. A relief and a worry for Rinoa. She had three weeks to decide between Squall and Seifer. Seifer she knew what to aspect, she knew everything about him. He was charming, and amusing. But other things plagued Seifer, the fact that he had cheated on her was a strong issue, and that he felt he was always in control. Rinoa had never slept with Seifer, he had tried to force her a few times, not physically, but mentally. Saying sweet nothings to her, telling her lies, making her feel sorry for him, it was all a big mental game with Seifer. Now Squall was a different matter, he was rude. There wasn't another word for it, he was just rude. But he did have a kinder side to him, this morning he had been funny, and he was rather attractive. Rinoa shook her head firmly, she could not let herself be swayed by the man's appearance. Rinoa never based anything on the outside of someone. This was a reason Rinoa did not believe in love at first site, cause all you see is the outside, but the inside. Rinoa walked into the barn looking around. She heard voices then sounded like the were panting and heavy. Rinoa followed the voices, then stopped looking down at the figures. She covered her mouth trying not to giggle. There in front of her, was Squall, Irivine, and Zell wrestling. Shirtless and panting they were rolling around on the ground like animals. She stood there for a couple minutes watching the men laugh and grunt while trying to pin the other to the ground. Squall seemed to be winning; he had knocked Irivine off of him, and was not pinning Zell to the ground. Rinoa cleared her throat loudly; the three men's heads shot up quickly staring at her.

" I heard some panting, and here I was assuming that I would watch two lovers in embrace, but yet here are the men of the household, pinning one another to the ground, with out shirts.. I could leave and let you boys finish your deeds?" She asked looking from each of the guilty faces. Squall and the others stood up, grabbing their shirts and putting them on over their heads.

"It is just a pointless game." Zell said quickly nodding his head. Squall walked forward offering his arm.

"Shall we?" He asked quickly.

"You are sure you do not wish to stay behind and finish your game?" Rinoa asked sweetly. He chose to ignore this and walked toward the saddled horses. Rinoa walked toward one of the horses and stroked the front of it's chest.

"Do you need some help up my lady?" Squall asked looking at her. Their first visit she had refused his help, Squall had guess to prove that she did not want him, or need him. Rinoa paused then nodded.

"It is a big horse, I think I shall need some help this time." She added smiling. Squall almost tripped running forward, Rinoa found this slightly amusing. How fast he had run to help her, made her feel sort of sorry for him. Squall placed his hands on her hips and helped her on to the saddle. There's that feeling again, Rinoa thought quickly blushing again looking down at the horse's hair. Squall moved in front of her horse, and pulled himself up on to his, looking back at her.

"Are you ready for departure?" He asked tilting his head slightly, confused why she was looking red.

"Are you cold? Your face is rather red." Squall asked concerned, he did not wish for her to catch cold. This seemed to make her turn redder, she shook her head firmly.

"No, No thank you, just the....cold air.. you see. Shall we?" She asked, trotting in front of him. Squall blinked, then kicked the side of his horse, and walked on the opposite side of her.

"You know, it is still awfully red..." Squall started.

" It's the air..." Rinoa snapped looking at him. Squall decided not to bring it up anymore, but he was curious why she was so red, and snappy. They rode into town, silence between the two of them. Not until Squall and Rinoa were inside Selphie's shop, did she turn to him.

"Do you wish to stay and watch me be measured, if you wish you can go and have a drink at the inn.." She asked, it sounded more like an order. Squall merely shrugged.

"It'd rather.." He started, but Rinoa cut him off.

"You can go, you don't have to pretend." Rinoa snapped raising an eyebrow, Squall nodded and walked out of the shop. He smiled to himself crossing the street heading to the inn, it was true he didn't want to stay there with her. He was doing it simply to get on her favor, but never the less he was amazed at the fact that she knew that he didn't want to be there. Shaking his head slightly, he walked into the Inn, first seeing that the entire Inn's company was around one table. Squall walked over, pushed past a few people, and found Seifer leaning back in his chair, feet upward looking pleased with himself. Some men muttered when Squall appeared into view, and took a step back. Seifer leered forward.

" Sir Squall, care to sit and have a pint with me?" He asked, a cigar hanging loosely in his mouth. Squall could smell the alcohol from him, he cringed his nose slightly.

'I think good sir, you have had enough." Squall laughed turned and started away toward the bar.

"What are you afraid I'll steal something else from *hiccup* you?" Seifer asked, leaning back and forth in his chair. Squall stopped and turned around, he wasn't going to show that he was angry, he was just going to act like it didn't bother him.

" Say that sir?" He asked a little more tense then he wanted to, stepping toward Seifer. Seifer merely smirked switching the cigar from this side, to that side in his mouth.

"Nothing good sir, enjoy your drink. " Seifer said raising his goblet upward, as if toasting someone. Squall nodded firmly, keeping his eyes locked on Seifer, and went to the bar, ordering a beer. He leaned against the bar talking to an older man, someone who seemed to like Squall a bit. 

"Yes, I agree with you Cid." Squall nodded taking a sip out of his goblet. Squall wasn't really paying much attention to Cid, every now and then Squall's eye would flash toward Seifer in the corner smirking and laughing with his friends. Two of them Squall knew rather well, one was a lady same age, with gray hair and a patch over her eyes her name was Fujin. The other was tall man, who you would tell was built rather well. The women had a sort of weird way of talking, but Squall could swear he heard her talking normally beforehand. The well-built gentlemen, he remembered being named Raijin, wasn't the smartest man in the inn right at that moment, or the smartest man in the town. 

" Did you see the lord's wife to be, quite the looker!" A drunken man said to Seifer who smirked at this. 

" Yes, she is. Did I tell you, I use to be her lover? She is quite the looker with her clothes on and off!" Seifer added this rather loudly looking toward Squall. Squall's jaw clenched tightly, he was not going to let Seifer get the pleasure of seeing him mad. 

" You did, that's odd, ya know?" Squall would hear Raijin say, equally as loud. 

" SOFT?" Fujin yelled flinging her arm to the side.

"Yes, Milady. I reckon I do have a soft spot for her, I reckon the lord might have to watch her carefully when I'm about." Seifer elbowed a man next to him. Squall slammed his goblet down now, anger and annoyance were getting the better of him. He walked toward Seifer, slamming his hand down on the table in front of Seifer.

"Sorry, that I over heard you Seifer, but I do believe you should keep your tongue in a place that you can watch it, it might get you in trouble you understand?" Squall voice was low and threatening He didn't like the fact that Seifer and Rinoa use to be with Seifer, but this was getting out of hand.

"I am afraid I don't understand.." Seifer said leaning toward Squall. 

"I think you do sir." Squall growled now, leaning over Seifer. Seifer leaned back in his chair smoking the cigar.

"Why do you bother Squall, she does not fancy you. You know this, I know this. Why waste your life on her, when you could have any women in this entire town. There are nicer ones you know, they open their legs rather willing." Seifer ended nodding and smirking to the bar waitress. Squall shook his head sitting down now, looking hard at Seifer.

"This is why you shall never settle down, and get your own wife. You do not take anything-serious Seifer." Squall said sighing slightly, and frowning now. His anger still looming around him, but Seifer was to drunk to listen or fight anyway.

"I take things serious, let's not kid ourselves Squall. I take what's going on between the three of us rather seriously. She is not yours to claim Squall, she is mine." Seifer smirked puffing out a large cloud of smoke.

"She is, is she? Who shares a bed with her?" Squall snapped, glaring at Seifer.

" I've been there, and done that.. almost." Seifer smirked raising his eyebrows up and down. Squall stood once more, slamming his hand on the table, making the goblets jump.

"I will not let you speak about my future, I demand you take that back." He yelled looking at Seifer. Seifer leaned forward and backward on his chair switching the sides with his cigar. 

"Oh I shall take much back, good sir." He laughed at his comment, along with Fujin and Raijin. Squall shot them looks, then looked back at Seifer, leaning closer to him.

"I bet you will, my ..friend.." He added quickly, then kicked a leg of Seifer's chair. Seifer who had been jerking back and forth on the legs of the chair was caught off guard by the sudden unbalance of the chair. He was sent tumbling backward, landing on the floor, bits and pieces of the ruined chair around him. Squall turned, then stopped. A very upset looking Rinoa was standing there, glaring at Squall. Squall stepped forward to explain his action, but she merely held her hand up, turned and left the Inn. Squall glared back at the stumbling Seifer who was trying to stand back up, and left after Rinoa. They both got on their horses, Rinoa in front of Squall, it took him a good part of the ride to reach her.

"Please slow down, I need to explain my action." Squall called, as she finally slowed down. Squall guessed it wasn't for his benefit, she probably wanted to give the horse a rest. After some silence.

"Are you going to explain yourself or not?" She asked turning to him.

" He was insulting you." Squall said quickly, he didn't feel like beating around the bush. She nodded then looked forward.

"You don't believe me do you?" Squall said shifting slightly. 

"I don't know what you..." Rinoa started but Squall cut her off.

"You know what I mean, you do not take my word over his." He exclaimed watching her. Rinoa just turned and stared at him. Squall looked down then back up at her, her stare felt like it was piercing through his skin. She finally turned her eyes forward again and sighed.

"I do not know who to believe, but for the moment you have my favor of opinion." She stated, then turned to him. Seeing his happy expression she added quickly.

"For the moment..." She nodded looking forward.

" That's good enough for me... for the moment." He added with a slight smirk looking forward. 


	7. The Dance

What's love got to do with it?

(a.k.a Not as Planned)

Chapter 7

The Dance

_" And I'll never dance again_

Guilty feeling, I gotten no rhythm

Though it's easy to pretend, I know you're not a fool

Should have known better to cheat a friend

And waste the chance that I've been given

So, I'm never going to dance again

The way I danced with you " 

Squall and Rinoa rode back to the house, not saying a single word. They retired to the library, surprising enough, together. Squall sat down in a chair, and grabbed some random book, and started to read it, or acted like he was reading it. Truth be told, he was watching Rinoa, fussing about over the books, making sure they were cleaned and in the right area. Squall who never was really interested in books, just watched her smirking slightly. He leaned forward now, dropping the book on the ground.

"I have a question for you, do you mind if I ask?" He said, standing up quickly. She looked at him, and glanced up and down as if making sure there wasn't something wrong with him.

"You may ask.." She answered looking back at the books.

"Do you still care for Seifer?" He took another step forward watching her carefully. Rinoa shot Squall a look, and sighed sitting down now.

"I do not know, and I do not wish to talk about it anymore." Rinoa nodded slightly. Squall sighed and rubbed his temples, ready to continue the conversation, but then the door opened and Quistis entered holding a piece of paper.

"Lord, and My lady" She curtsied, then stood back up looking at them.

"Yes Quistis?" Squall asked, his voice ringed with annoyance. She looked from him to Rinoa, curious if she interrupted something, then shook her head firmly.

"I have an invitation for you both, from Lady Edea, Lord Cid's wife. She wishes you attend her ball in two days time." Quistis looked at Squall. Squall sighed.

"We will not attend." He said simply, but Rinoa stood up.

"I would like you go, and plus we need to introduce ourselves as the Lord and Lady of this manor, we must go." Rinoa glared at Squall, he saw it on her face that she really wanted to go. 

Squall crossed his arms across his chest, looking away. He finally sighed and looked back at Quistis.

' Send him a notice that we will be attending." He grumbled, looking at Rinoa.

"Are you satisfied?" He asked her, after Quistis left.

"Yes, now I am." Rinoa smiled slightly at him, as Squall just scolded. 

"Why don't you want to attend?" Rinoa asked him, after he sat down with his face in his hands. His head shot up, looking toward her.

"...It's personal.." He answered slowly.

" That's pleasant, I'm your wife, you have to tell me." She said sternly standing right in front of him. 

"You are not my wife yet, so I can keep it to myself." He said, pointing a finger at him.

" Just tell me good sir? I enjoy balls, there is the pleasure of meeting people, eating, and dancing." Rinoa stopped talking, at this last comment, Squall had flinched slightly. She smirked and leaned against the table.

"That is it, isn't it.. You can not dance...well?" She asked slowly tilting her head to the side. Squall looked away, then back at her.

'I can dance..well.. I can not dance..at..all." He finished, and started grumbling.

"Do you wish to practice?" She asked quickly. Squall rose his head looking at her in disbelief.

"There is no music." He said firmly.

"You do not need music to dance, music just helps." She smiled leaning closer to him.

" I would rather not." Squall answered opening up a book and scanning the pages.

"Oh, let me understand, you only dance with people you fancy correct?" Rinoa sighed looking upward.

"I did not say that.." Squall started but she intruppted him.

"Well, let's act like I am a socresses, ok, look into my eyes, no Squall not below my eyes, at my eyes. You are going to fancy me, fancy me is what you are going to do. Now let us see if it has worked." Rinoa stood up, Squall gulped slightly and stood up facing her. She merely smiled, and grabbed his hand and pulled him toward the empty area. 

"Alright, now what you do is this..." Rinoa took Squall's hand and put it on her waist. Squall looked from her hand to her, he looked nervous. Rinoa tilted her head to the side, why was he so nervous she wondered. From what Rinoa had heard, Squall was very popular with the ladies. It was said, that he could seduce any women in a matter of time that he was never afraid or speechless when a woman was close. But here he was, tongue tied, and sweating Rinoa noticed from the grip of his hand. He glanced around, then focused hard on her. 

"Ready for the first lesson?" She asked nodding her head firmly. Squall merely gulped. They started dancing, Squall wasn't really moving. He was moving like someone who had a rope tied around their feet, his movements were jerky and hard to follow. He tripped slightly, pushing her back. Rinoa quickly reacted and pushed back, stopping them both from a fall. He shook his head and pulled away, walking toward the door. Rinoa grabbed his arm and pulled him backward.

"You need to learn, Squall. Better with me, then Zell.. or someone else." She said shortly, she didn't want him to walk away from her, she had enjoyed the closeness of his body. Squall sighed and took his position again. She circled around him, her movements gracefully, his terrible. Squall was amazed how gracefully her movements were, as long as he had lived, he never danced unless it was necessary. He noticed that women were gracefully, but not like this. Squall and Rinoa went on dancing, Squall looking at her up and down, then they rang into the table next to them. Squall looked to the table, then back at Rinoa. She was smiling now, and something came over Squall. They stepped away from one another, their hands still entwined. She moved to the right, him to the left. And their dance went on, but this time, both bodies were moving gracefully. He moved around her, their eyes locking. He spun her out twice, then brought her back to him, firmly, his arm around around her waist. Their mouths were inches away from one another. Rinoa searched his eyes, then tried to pull away from him, but he held onto her.

"... As much as you doubt my words, please at least listen to them.." Squall started licking his lips watching her carefully. Rinoa merely nodded, she hated and loved being this close to him. It was doing things to her body again, and she didn't like not being in control of the situation. The way he was staring at her, made her feel naked, the way his eyes were traveling over her body, the way that he kept gulping and licking her lips. She sighed slightly, they were too close now.

"Say what you want to say...Squall.." She asked in shaky voice, then cleared her throat trying to cover up her nervousness. 

" I am your friend Rinoa, but I need and want you to know.. that I ..do fancy you Rinoa.." He paused, he was breathing rather hard, and all the gulping wasn't helping him. He had never felt this nervous before, of course he had never met the words before. He knew what women wanted, sweet nothings in their ears, would get a women into his chamber, him into her heart. But for the first time in his entire life, he was always caught off guard. His normal ways of doing things would not work, even if he had tried to do them that way, but he knew they couldn't. No need to make her hate him more then she already did. But now, now that he had just gone ahead and told her, he was waiting for the push away, or for the slap. But he was starting to lean in now, his body working instead of his mind. Rinoa closed her eyes and leaned forward to. They were inches away, then the doors flew opened. They both jumped back from one another. Zell was standing there, looking from Rinoa to Squall.

"Sorry my lord and lady, I will leave.." Zell started but Rinoa stepped forward.

"It must have been important, continue Zell." She said quietly, looking straight at Zell. From Squall's expression, Zell had entered at the wrong time, for he was glaring at the blonde man, with the up most fury. 

"Seifer is here .." Zell said quickly, after hearing himself, he had decided that this news was not as important as it had first seemed, and it seemed that it was dangerous also. For right when Zell had said it, Squall's fury seemed to increase.

"Great.." Squall growled and stormed from the room heading down the hallway.

I know it's short, and not very good. Facing Writers block, at the moment. But my next chapter will be longer and better ^_^ It's going to turn a little sad though sorry.. 


	8. The Duel

What's love got to do with it?

(a.k.a Not as Planned)

Disclaimer;: I don't own anything, Zero

Chapter 8:: The Duel 

_" Somebody Save meThat you won't let it break right through meSomebody Save me I don't care how you do itJust stay, stay, come onI've been waiting for youI made this whole world shine for youJust stay, I'm still waiting for you" _

Squall flung the doors open to his study, he was not in the mood to deal with Seifer tonight, or at all for the rest of the week. He was inches away from kissing Rinoa, and Seifer ruined it. Not Zell, he didn't blame Zell, he blamed Seifer for making Zell go fetch him. He stepped into the study, and looked at Seifer, who was sitting in his chair, feet up on the desk. Rinoa walked in after Squall, and stood to the side, watching both of the men. Seifer removed his feet, got up, and walked to Squall. There was no smirk there now, Seifer's face looked stern almost angry. Seifer reached into his pocket, and grabbed a leather glove. He slapped Squall across the face with it. Squall didn't flinch when Seifer hit him, instead he just stared at Seifer.

" I challenge you to a Duel, Squall Leonhart, Tomorrow at dawn, do you accept?" Seifer asked quickly, standing up straight glaring at Squall. Squall paused tilting his head to the side." A duel? Isn't that a little drastic Seifer?" Squall asked, but Seifer cut him off." Do you accept or not?!" Seifer shouted, Squall narrowed his eyes." I accept you offer, Tomorrow, Dawn, Here in the Gardens." Squall snapped, Seifer nodded and made for the door."Seifer Stop! Do not fight over me, or make it seem like you dislike one another.." Rinoa said quietly looking from Seifer to Squall. Seifer merely raised his eyebrows and looked at Squall, then he turned back toward Rinoa." This is not about you Rinoa, it is about Squall and I. He has hurt my honor, by I shall hurt his." Seifer said simply, then bowed and left the room. Rinoa turned her attention to Squall, who was looking back at the desk. Squall knew what she was going to say, he knew that she was going to tell him to back down, not to fight, that it didn't matter. He turned slowly to look at her." Before you speak, I know what you are going to say.." Squall started before Rinoa opened her mouth. She paused then said." Yet .. you are going to go through with it aren't you?" She asked softly fiddling with a lock of hair.

"I must, I do not have a choose.." Squall nodded."Do not act like I am a child, I know you have a choose Squall!" Rinoa shouted glaring at him.

"What would you want me to do? Stand there and let him shoot me?!" Squall growled." I do not know what you should do, but I do know what you should not do." Rinoa answered simply.

"That is helpful.." Squall grumbled rubbing his temples. Rinoa sighed and sat down, putting her head in her hands.

"I will not let Seifer kill me, and if it takes me, to actually fire back. I must... I hope you understand." Squall sighed and walked out of the room, leaving Rinoa.

The next day, Squall walked outside, it was raining rather hard and it was misty. Poor weather for a duel. Seifer was standing in the garden talking to Fujin and Raijin rather quickly, and when he saw Squall he sent them away.

" I'm surprised you decided to come." Seifer called, putting his hands on his hips.

" I would not let you down so easilly." Squall snapped walking toward him. Rinoa, and Zell were watching now, but from some distance. 

" Eh.. stand back to back..ya?" Raijin said, thrusting a pistil into Squall's hands. He stared at it, then turned his back, as did Seifer. They stood back to back, as rain ran down their faces. Raijin looked nervous, but Fujin looked calm. Squall sighed deeply facing outward.

" I am sorry, that I will have to kill you Squall." Seifer said quietly. Squall clenched his gun in his hand.

" I wish you just would have given up, she does not want you Squall. I am your better.." Seifer whispered turning his head slightly.

"ONE" Fujin shouted, and Squall and Seifer took one step away from each other.

"You don't have to die Squall! Just give in! And I will allow you to leave this battlefield." Seifer shouted, as the numbers got higher and they stepped further apart. Squall didn't know what to do, he knew what would happen if he shot at Seifer, Rinoa would never trust him, never care for him, and never love him. But if he did not shot, if he refused that path he would be the loser. He would be on his backside, dead. Squall gulped, they were 6 paces away. He licked the raindrops over his lips and paused for a second, then took another step forward.

"Please stop!" Rinoa's voices echoed in the garden, she sounded like a child that had lost something it treasured.

"Do not worry My Lady Rinoa, This will be over soon.." Seifer shouted, the rain was starting to increase now. Squall blinked several times , it was madness. 

" STOP THIS SQUALL. YOU KNOW YOU CANNOT WIN! WHY GIVE YOUR LIFE, WHEN YOU CAN SHARE YOUR BED WITH MANY WOMEN, INSTEAD OF WAITING A LIFE TIME FOR ONE!" Seifer shouted loudly. Squall paused, the last step was near. He took it and turned pointing his gun toward Seifer. Squall paused and pulled the trigger. Nothing happened, he tried again, and again. Then it hit him, he didn't have a choose between shooting at Seifer, or refusing to shoot. He gulped, Seifer tilted his head to the side, smirking now. Squall paused and lowered the gun, standing up straight.

"You will never have a clearly shot Seifer." Squall said slowly, the look of Seifer's face was triumph. Then it hit him, like a stone wall. Seifer planned this, ahead of time. Raijin had handed him the gun, it was empty on purpose. 

"Squall SHOOT!" Zell shouted, stepping forward.

"I can not shoot, not cause I choose not, cause I do not have a weapon that is loaded." Squall glared toward Seifer, still smirking. Fujin and Raijin stepped on either side of him, and raised bows, knotted with arrows at him. There was no escape, even if Squall managed to get away from the bullet, the arrows would hit him. 

"Seifer you can NOT shoot him!" Rinoa stepped forward, Squall flung out his arm.

"Do not move Rinoa.. I do not wish for you to be whit." Squall said slowly. Seifer smirked and glanced to Rinoa.

"You did this on purpose..." Zell started.

"Silence Servant!" Seifer barked then glared at Squall, there was an insane look about him, in the rain, holding that gun. 

" Yes, I did do this. Now listen to me Rinoa, Start a new life with me, forget this fool. If you refuse me now, you send Squall to his death. This is the chose you have.. choose wisely.." Seifer laughed then shot at Squall. The bullet hit Squall's arm, he jerked slightly, and wrapped his hand around the now bleeding wound.

"Please Seifer.." Rinoa whined stepping forward again. 

"It is TO LATE to turn back.." Seifer shouted, the rain was pounding down now. 

" Either way you choose...you cannot win..." Squall said looking at Rinoa.

" So do you end you days with me? Or do you send Squall to his GRAVE!" Seifer shouted, he was insane now, screaming and yelling. Squall gripped his arm, the blood had stained his shirt now, and it was growing more and more painfully. 

" Why are you doing this Seifer? Did you know you would lose this battle?" Squall asked gulping slightly.

" You are not in the place to be making threats SQUALL!" Seifer shouted, shooting at Squall's feet. It was a miss, Squall guessed it was on purpose.

" Rinoa, listen to me, Do not throw yourself away for me, it is not worth it.." Squall shouted, stepping forward.

"One more step Squall!" Seifer growled. Rinoa didn't know what to do, she knew what she wanted. She did not want Squall to die, that was the first thing on her list. She didn't want to leave with Seifer, that was the second thing. Looking at the numbers Rinoa stepped forward.

"Lower your weapon Seifer.." Rinoa sighed looking at him.

"NO!" Squall shouted running forward. Fujin released the string that held the arrow. Rinoa turned, it was all moving in slow motion. The arrow hit Squall's left shoulder blade, the arrow stuck. Squall jerked back, then fell to his knee. Rinoa let out a scream, then a blurry object next to her ran forward, and rammed the three so called humans. Seifer hit the ground, along with Fujin and Raijin. Zell punched Seifer, over and over again. Irivine ran toward them, and finally pulled Zell off of Seifer, who was beaten and bloody. Rinoa leaned over Squall, cradling his head. Squall blinked a few times, blood was on his lips, he licked them.

"..Rin..oa.." He gasped, holding his wounds. Irivine bent down on Squall's opposite side.

"Let's get him inside.." He said shortly. Zell and Irivine carried their master and their friend inside. Rinoa close behind shaking and muttering to herself. The laid Squall down on a couch, and Irivine leaned over him.

"It is not as bad as it might seem. The bullet wound will heal in time, and the arrow.. is not as deep as it could have been.." Irivine sighed slightly, then added slowly.

"He did lose a bit of blood, he will have to rest.." Irivine added, after her removed the arrow and looked closely at the wound. Rinoa nodded merely, she was pale, and wet.

" You should go rest...also.." Irvine started, but Rinoa cut him off.

"I will not leave till he was cured.." She snapped watching Squall's face. Zell and Irivine exchanged looks, then stood up bowing, and left the room. 


	9. Good Company

What's love got to do with it?

(a.k.a Not as Planned)

Disclaimer;: I don't own anything, Zero, thanks for all the reviews very helpful. Now that I'm out of my writers block, and have plenty of time on my hand, expect a lot of updates, but reviews do help! ^_^

Chapter Nine

Kind Company

" _ I'm crazy for you_

Touch me once, and you know it's true

I never wanted anyone like this

It's all brand new

You feel it in my kiss, I'm crazy for you"

" I pretend you're already mine, so my heart isn't breaking every time I look into your eyes"

A slow week passed by Squall, he hated being fussed over so much. The bullet injury had broken his arm, but the arrow wasn't as bad as everyone was trying to make it. It was a divot in his skin, that was true but it was life threatening. This struck Squall slightly odd, if Seifer had told Fujin and Raijin to fire arrows at Squall, if something happened. Why didn't Fujin aim for a kill, or something more painful. It would have been a good excuse for Seifer to knock Squall off, he could have just said that he didn't order Fujin to aim for a kill. Squall pondered this for some time, then decided to let it go. Plus there were better things to think about now, like Rinoa. Squall had been forced to lay on his back in his bed day and night. Meals were brought to him, and the only time he actually was allowed to get out of bed was when he had relief himself, and even at that point, Zell was always some feet off. He didn't mind all the attention, but as the week wore on, and Squall's strength returned it was getting annoying. 

"Here is your food My lord.." Quistis sighed, bowing her head, and placing the tray of food on his lap.

"Thank you for your service Quistis, since my legs have been caught off and I am glued to this bed, I can not walk down stairs and into the kitchen. Thank you for bringing me food, for with out you I would starve." Squall said sarcastically. Rinoa who was reading a book, next to his bed, merely smacked his knee.

" You are injured, so you are allowed to make comments you would most likely not make." Rinoa said still reading her book. Squall grumbled, eating his food.

"I do not need to be on my back side anymore, I am growing sick of this hospitably.." He growled through his food. Rinoa lowered the book, and rose an eyebrow.

"You want to be thrown back outside, and we can use you for our target practice? If not, I believe you should close your mouth, and eat your food." Rinoa answered quickly, bringing the book up. Squall swallowed the last bite, and placed the tray on the food, then leaned back, putting his hands behind his head.

"...." He looked at Rinoa, then sighed loudly. Rinoa lowered her book and started at him.

"Yes?" She asked sharply. Squall just blinked and shrugged slightly, then winched from the movement. It hurt Squall to move his shoulder, he wasn't use to the soreness, and the aching pain that still hovered there. Rinoa almost leaped out of his chair.

"Are you alright?" She asked quickly, scanning his face. He opened his eyes, and nodded once.

"Yes, I am just sore, that is all." He said simply, he never liked showing weakness to a women, mostly the women he courted. Squall mentally slapped himself, he wasn't ever going to court another women after Rinoa, if Rinoa accepted him as her husband. But only time will tell if that was going to happen, but it seemed the favors were in Squall's end, after Seifer's offer, and stunt, Rinoa had merely muttered when his name was brought up. Never the less, Squall was not going to do anything stupid, take any chances. 

"I can get you some tea.." Rinoa said standing up, Squall's hand shot out, and grabbed her wrist. 

"No..please stay, I have no one to talk to, I need some company and some one to watch me just in case if some magically thing happens and I fall off my bed." He said quickly, his grip on her wrist wasn't painfully, it held enough strength to indicate that he did not wish for her to leave. She sat down slowly, and he released her arm.

'I shall stay then.." She whispered looking back down at her book. Moments of silence passed between them, it was boring to lay there and watch Rinoa read, so Squall decided to do something about it.

" Tell me about yourself, I do know that sounds lame, but I fear I do not know as well as I wish I do, and if you are going to be my wife, I would like to know some things about her, before we wed." He asked itching the back of his neck. Rinoa shut her book, after marking it, then settled it on the table, and looked at Squall.

"I really did not have much of a childhood.." She sighed slightly, and brushed her dress to make it straight. Squall frowned slightly tilting his head to the side.

"Why not, surely you lived with your father, and your sister." Squall nodded slowly, as Rinoa shook her head.

"No, if you wish to call him my father, I will not. He was never "there" for me if you call it that, my entire life he seemed to plan me for my mothers death, as I told you beforehand." Rinoa added watching him. She was confused, why was he going out of the way to talk with her, mostly he could have just ignored her, or sent her away. Something seemed different about him, more friendly or something she had never noticed before. 

" I am sorry, I also had a disappointing father.." Squall sighed looking forward.

" Because he forced you to marry so earlier?" Rinoa snapped, she could not help herself, sometimes things like that just come out. Squall frowned at her, clearly hurt by her comment.

"No that it is way, I did not make a comment about your father giving you away, I wish you will not make a comment about my father getting rid of me." Squall sighed and nodded slightly. Rinoa frowned, and touched his hand.

"I am sorry for my comment, I was not thinking. It was rude of me.." She sighed and removed her hand. Squall looked at her hand and frowned, then looked back at her. 

" Why was your father so driven to make you marry?" Rinoa asked. Squall paused and looked at her.

" I will tell you the truth, because I do not wish for secrets between us anymore, and I wish for other things. So I will tell, I was a ..as you may call it, a playboy.." Squall frowned then looked up at her. To his surprise, Rinoa was giggling, and not trying to hard it. Squall blinked and tilted his head.

" What is so amusing?" He asked, she shook her head waving her hand around.

"It is nothing, I am sorry. I did know that you were a playboy, I heard from Quistis, and others." Rinoa shrugged slightly. Squall sighed in annoyance.

"Quistis told you that did she? I must admit I am upset about that information." Squall grumbled.

" It's true isn't it?" Rinoa asked quickly raising an eyebrow. Squall sighed and fiddled with the bed covers.

"Yes, it is, but I wish you would have not found out about that, maybe you might have thought more of me." Squall said looking down. 

" To be truthfully, I did not think much of you in the first place." She answered looking back down at her book. Squall paused and looked at her, he was more amazed then he was offended at the way she could just come out and say things like that, things that ladies mostly well, cancel mostly, never say to their husbands, or any male figure. He watched her for a few moments, thinking of the ways she always acted around males, she could be beaten for he disrespect. To the males mind eye, it was a fact that the male was dominant over the female that he owned her, and she should respect him. But in nature this theory was clearly wrong, females birthed the offspring, cared for them, made sure the offspring lived, and the males just laid about, eating, and sometimes mating. How could anyone take the man is greater then women theory seriously? Squall had before he met Rinoa, they were equally, or she was higher then him. She controlled him, and at the moment was nursing him. 

" Well, I didn't think much of you either.." Squall nodded quickly, he felt his manhood was at stake at her last comment, he knew that was just telling him the truth, but never the less. Rinoa merely shrugged.

"I am not what you wanted, that is why you thought less of me." She went on reading her book, but Squall picked up on the quiver in her voice. 

" Am I what you wanted?" He asked in return raising his eyebrows. At this, Rinoa lowered her book and stared at Squall curiously. It was foolish for him to ask her this, she thought quickly. For he did know the answer, and was waiting for the answer. But what would it gain for him to hear her say no? Maybe he wanted to keep conversation going, she was enjoying it, till it got to this point. She merely shrugged.

"No you are not, I always doubted I would get married to anyone. My father never took me anywhere, and all the men in my town were simply horrid." She muttered slightly her brow furrowing. Squall smirked slightly, watching her brow furrow, he did that a lot.

"Till Seifer came?" Squall asked quietly. Rinoa was surprised that he had asked that, or that he had even brought it up. They had not talked about Seifer and Rinoa's relationship, or really Seifer for the last week. She shrugged it off.

" He was a knight in shining armor, but I fell for him. I do not know why I did, looking back now. I was a girl back then, and I was lonely. He was a year older then me, dashing, and handsome. It was looks and my loneliness that brought Seifer and I together.." She sighed slightly, then looked back up at him. 

" Seifer seems to think it was more.." Squall said watching her expression. Rinoa blinked then shrugged again.

" That I cannot answer, for I do not want to know, and will never know. I have lost any feelings that I might have been carrying for Seifer." Rinoa snorted and grumbled looking out the window. Squall paused after this, fighting a inner battle of guts and bravely. He wanted to ask her something, but he feared she would not answer him, or worse, answer him, but the answer would break his heart. 

" Do you have feelings for me?" Squall asked, breathing heavily. Rinoa immediately tensed up, and Squall lowered his shoulders, knowing what he had just done. They sat their in silence for a few moments, Squall cursing himself, Rinoa battling feelings that were fighting to surface. Squall had never felt silence that was so loud, it was killing him, and he was dying every moment that passed by, until he couldn't take it anymore. He flung himself toward her, grabbing her arms, she jerked back slightly, surprised by his sudden action, but not fighting his grip like she would have done some weeks ago. 

"Rinoa you can't leave me like this, I must know, I have to know. Do you care for me at all? Even it is a little bit, I can sleep at night knowing there is something out there that cares for me." He gasped, gripping her arm. Rinoa paused, then closed her book turning to him. Squall waited for her, but she just stared at him, as if judging him. That was something he could not handle, he moved forward quickly, wrapping a hand around her neck, and pulling him to her. He kissed her then, passionately, and forcefully. She didn't respond at first, then she slowly started to return his passion. They kissed one another for a few moments, Rinoa pulling and tugging at his hair, Squall exploring her body he didn't dare to go anywhere that make her feel he was abusing the moment, he had waited for a long time for a moment in general. After some time, Rinoa seemed to wake up, and she pushed hard away from Squall, standing up and backing away, she looked confused and annoyed. He stood up quickly too, tossing the blankets aside, this took a little time, but finally he was free. By that point, Rinoa was rubbing her temples, and muttering to herself. Squall stepped toward her, but she stepped back. He sighed and turned his back to her.

'I'm sorry for my action." He growled rather then spoke. Rinoa nodded slightly.

"So am I.." She whispered, then turned quickly furious with her. 

"You are sorry?! Sorry for what?! Expressing feelings that you might have for me?! I take back what I just said, I am not sorry, and you shouldn't be either. We are suppose to care for one another, I care for you, I mean can you honestly sit there, and say to me, that you do not care for me, do not long for me the way I long for you!" Squall shouted staring at her. Rinoa glanced up, then looked down.

" I ..do care for you Squall.." She said after a few moments, Squall stepped forward, but she stepped backward again.

"But, I do not trust myself with you, you do something to do that does not seem right." Rinoa said simply, quickly leaving the room. Squall paused watching her, then walked toward a vase, picked it up and chucked it against a wall, breaking it. Then he paused, thinking, and walked out after Rinoa pointing at her.

"Wait for a moment.." He shouted, walking toward her, she stopped, but did not turn to face him. He walked in front of her, staring at her.

"Listen to me, who said that those feelings were bad? Rinoa.. I want you.." He said firmly placing his hands on her arms, she glanced at the arms then at him.

"When it is all over, will you just leave a find someone else.." She whimpered.

"No.. I do not want anyone else.." He whispered moving toward her. She frowned, she still looked unconvinced. 

"Please.. Rinoa..." He muttered, lowering his lips toward her, Rinoa jerked back one last time, then sighed and stopped fighting. They kissed again, he wrapped his arms around her tightly, then his hands roamed. She moaned slightly, and tugged at his unruly hair. A "Ahem" sent them apart, Zell was standing there looking embarrassed and fears full, he should have been, Squall was glaring at him.

"Master.." He started but Squall grunted.

"Sir, it's important.." Zell started once more, and Squall started toward him, but Zell jumped away and left the two to explore one another even more.


	10. Ignorance is Bliss

What's love got to do with it?

(a.k.a Not as Planned)

Disclaimer;: Wow, am I sorry for not updating so quickly, school started -_-(). I don't own anything..

Chapter Ten

Ignorance is Bliss

"_ Maybe I'm not good enough for you_

And maybe, I don't want to be like you

And maybe I don't want to know how low your ready to go

You don't, you don't, you don't, you don't mean anything to me" 

A mistake was made, Squall and Rinoa didn't know this, and wouldn't realize it till it was too late to forget, and to late to figure it out. What Zell came to tell Squall and Rinoa was that Seifer was in the house. Where he was, Zell did not know yet, but it had been reported that he was around. So Zell was torn, bother his master again and be yelled at, or listen to his master. It pissed Zell of that Squall had refused to listen to him in the first place. It was true that Lady Rinoa and him were and seemed "busy", but nevertheless. So Zell sat still debating in his mind what to do, while Seifer went to work.

While the inner battle Zell was fighting with himself went on, Seifer was plotting and searching. Not for Rinoa, and not for Squall. No, he was looking for Quistis, the blonde haired fool. She thought he cared for her, wanted her, she was wrong. Seifer was using Quistis, and it might take more time for Seifer to convince Quistis to help him, then it would have a week ago. Surely Quistis has seen the act he pulled a few days ago, understood now his real intention, but he needed her to help him. So when he found her, in her quarter, brushing her long blonde hair, he fell into his gentlemen act. 

"Quistis.." He said stepping forward. Quistis just stared at him in the mirror.

" Do you not knock? If you do not mind, I will have to ask you to leave." She said simply, brushing her hair. 

" I don't think you want me to.." Seifer said stepping toward her.

"You do not know me that well then, now please good sir, excuse yourself." She said quickly, less confidence then before. Seifer laid his hands on her bare shoulders, she jumped slightly.

"Seifer.." She whined looking up at him. He merely smirked, he had her attention now.

I need a favor from you, Quistis." He said leaning down in front of her. She looked at him, then quirked an eyebrow.

"You will answer my question, before I agree to anything.." She said quickly. Seifer paused, he had no choice, if he said no, his plan would not walk, if he did, he opened himself for a attack.

"Deal." He said quickly, standing up. Quistis looked up at him.

"Do you care for me at all? Or do you care for Rinoa?" She spoke the words quickly then looked down almost as fast. Seifer gritted his teeth, this was what he was afraid of, and he had to answer this smartly. He leaned down, touching her hands carefully and smiled slightly.

"I care for you Quistis, Squall and I just like playing games with one another, you see? He knows what's going on, it is in all good fun." He smiled again, hoping she would believe him. She blinked a few times then nodded.

"I see." She sighed slightly looking away. Seifer squeezed her hand, almost affection ally. 

"Will you help me?" He asked putting on another award winning smile. Quistis paused then nodded a few times, then once again more firmly.

"Yes, I will help you." Quistis answered looking him straight in the eye. She paused for a second, she didn't like the look in his eyes. He stood up quickly, his expression changing almost as quickly as he stood.

'Great, now you will do this as a favor for me correct? You cannot ask me about this in public, Squall and I do not like people know our the little rival that goes on between us. Understood?" He asked firmly. She nodded once, a little scared, and a little excited. He leaned down again, smiling evilly. Quistis shivered slightly, the smile went shivers throughout her. She gulped slightly, watching him pace the room, and mutter to himself.

"I can't myself attack Squall, for I already have, I can't do it again, I will lose.." He stopped himself before saying "her". Then it struck him, he paused and looked at her.

"That is It.. you, you will help me bring down Squall." He walked toward her as she stood up to met him.

"I will take Squall to the pub, and give him a few spirits, go downtown tomorrow during the day, and buy one of those new wigs they sell, black hair. I want you at the pub at 12:30 nighttime. I will send Squall upstairs, and you will...' He stopped talking , watching the entire idea show on her face. It started with confusion, then slowly turned to fear and horror. 

"Seifer I cannot do that!" She shouted and backed away from him, Seifer's face that was calm, turned furious. He gripped her arm, and pushed her back against the wall, holding onto her arm. She cried out in pain, she felt like his fingers would crush her arm. She swung her other arm, but he grabbed that one and pinned her to the wall.

"You ..promised.." He growled at her, his eyes flashing. She merely stared at him.

"I did not know what I was getting into.." She whined, trying to jerk away from his painfully grip. He tightened it.

"Quistis, I want you, I just need to do this.." He said quickly, and kissed her forcefully. She pulled away, she hadn't imagine her first kiss with Seifer to be like this, she thought about it before, but she never knew it would be like this. He stared hard at her.

" So what are you going to do?" He asked her softly, and released her arm. She rubbed it slightly, she wanted to kiss him again, but she didn't want to be pinned against the wall while doing it.

"Alright.." She muttered looking down. He nodded slowly.

"See you soon.." He said quietly, brushing a lock of hair out of her face, and left the room. Quistis shivered violently, running her hands through her hair.

"Did I just make a deal with the devil?" She muttered to herself.

The next day, Quistis did what she was suppose to do, bought a wig, and prepared herself to look like the lady of the house, while Quistis was doing this, Seifer did a painful deed and made up with Squall and Rinoa. It took more time then he could have guessed, but then again he had done something "terrible". Finally Squall and Rinoa both agreed peace between the three of them. It also took some time for Squall to be convinced to go with Seifer down to the pub, he finally gave in, but Rinoa didn't like it. So Squall and Seifer went downtown, and into the pub. After a good time, Squall was starting to drink, Seifer glanced at a clock near the exit. 11:30, Squall would need to drink much more, before he mixed up Quistis for Rinoa. Seifer started an old fashion drinking game, with the help of Fujin and Raijin, Squall was gone by 12:15. Seifer smirked drinking very little from his bottle, but now and then he would pour the liquor out and asked for another round. Seifer explained that this had all been Rinoa's idea, and that she was waiting for him upstairs. Squall laughed and slapped Seifer many times on the back. Squall stumbling about now, finally got upstairs, and into the room Seifer had directed him into. The first thing Squall noticed was that he was drunk, he knew that at least, the second thing that bothered him was how dark it was. He opened his mouth then shut it seeing a dark haired women.

"Rinoa?" He asked, placing a hand against the wall to steady himself. The women nodded a few times. He frowned slightly, why didn't she say anything, he shrugged slightly and stumbled toward her. She took a step back, then as if being pushed, she hurried toward him, and kissed him. He kissed her back the best he could, but another thing was off. She didn't taste the same, she didn't feel the same, and she didn't smell the same. If Squall's brain was actually working the way it should have, he wouldn't have pushed this things to back of his mind with a faint, "don't worry about it". But at this present condition he was in, he laid this women onto the bed, and laid on top of her.

Rinoa was annoyed. First of all, Seifer had sent Fujin to tell her, that she needed to come get her soon to be husband. Muttering about how the ladies of the house should not be playing fetch, she rode into town, accompany with Zell, for she could not find Quistis. They stepped into the pub, some men gave her two glances, instead of the one drunken one, but she just guessed it was cause they might have found her attractive. The real reason was they were confused on how she was just coming in, when Squall was upstairs in a room with her. They blinked a few times, then shrugged looking back forward. Seifer stood up and walked toward her, wearing a pleasant grin on his face. Rinoa smiled slightly, it was forced then turned to Zell. 

"Stay with me please.." She muttered and nodded toward Seifer. Zell nodded a few times, then looked at Seifer.

"Hello Lady Rinoa.." Seifer took Rinoa's hand and kissed it quickly, before she could pull it away.

"Pardon me, Seifer. Do not take this the wrong way, but I would rather not speak , I came to get my fiancé." She raised her eyebrows slightly, Seifer nodded smirking and pointed up the stairs.

"He walked into the second room, he should be fast asleep now." Seifer looked up the stairs to conceal his grin.

"Thank you." She said quickly, then nodded to Zell and the two were off. 


	11. Misunderstanding

What's love got to do with it?

(a.k.a Not as Planned)

Disclaimer;: Wow, am I sorry for not updating so quickly, school started -_-(). I don't own anything..

Chapter Eleven 

Misunderstanding

_"She said she didn't understand_

And as she cried, she took the ring from off her hand

And I knew it was over, when she turned to me and said

I understand

After all is said and done I know I'm not the only one

Who had it all and threw it all away"

Rinoa walked up the stairs, she felt odd, that feeling that people get when it feels everyone is watching them, and that they are walking toward something they don't want to. She sighed slightly, reaching the door. Something inside her jerked, she felt that she didn't want to open this door that it was like opening a box and seeing snakes come out of it. She shook her head, feeling foolish; all that was in this room was Squall, sleeping. The worst thing that could be in there, was Squall maybe naked, and she would have to see that sooner or later. She gripped the door handle, and slowly turned.

Squall stopped kissing the women below him, and looked toward the door. Who would be bothering them? He looked back down at "Rinoa" and stopped instantly. Everything around him froze, her eyes...they weren't..right. He leaped off the bed as the door was pushed open. He covered his eyes quickly from the blinding light, and saw....Rinoa. 

Rinoa stopped in her tracks, nothing could have prepared her for this. Zell gasped next to her, but she ignored it. She looked from Squall, to Quistis, who during this fuss had thrown the wig under the bed. No one said anything for a few seconds, the stillness in the room was unnerving. Squall stepped forward holding out his hands, he stumbled slightly. Rinoa glared at him, he looked drunk, confused, and startled. 

"Rinoa.." He choked out.

"Don't let me interrupt you Squall." She snapped quickly, her voice was like a knife. Squall paused and looked at Quistis.

'What, What the hell did you DO?!" He shouted, taking a step toward her. Quistis sank deeper into the bed, watching Squall with fearful eyes.

"Don't blame her.. I should have seen this from the start.." Rinoa whispered. Squall looked quickly from Rinoa to Quistis.

"But...she was..she was you!" He shouted looking helplessly at Rinoa. She paused, she wouldn't let Squall see her cry, she couldn't, but she was already losing that battle. She sniffled and covered her mouth with her hand, turning away from the site. Squall jumped toward her, he was partly undressed, he still had his pants on but his shirt was long gone.

" Rinoa! I didn't...she....it's not what it looks like.." He sighed, defeated. Rinoa turned quickly, pointing at him.

"Don't you even say that, I know what it looks like, I'm not drunk, and I'm fine. I came here to get you, I came here to take you home. And this is what I find? I knew you were a little playboy, Sir. But I thought, I _hoped_ when you said you loved me you did. Now I see what I fool _I _was, how stupid _I_ am. I'm sorry to interrupt you to..please just ignore us." Tears were running down Rinoa's face now, Squall touched her arm gently, she pulled backslapping him.

"Don't touch me! Don't you **_ever_** touch me!!!!" She screamed swinging her arms at him. She struck him a few times, screaming, crying and slapping Rinoa finally stood still, sobbing and gasping for air.

"I thought... I thought...you loved...me.." She whispered putting her head in her hands. Squall gripped her shoulders, she didn't fight back this time, and to tired he guessed.

"I do..."He started but Rinoa's head snapped upward and the energy returned. She started jerking in his grip and he had to let go of her.

" Squall.." Zell started forward, but Rinoa held out her hand.

"It's...ok.." She finished, then looked toward Quistis frowning.

"How could.. you Quistis?" Rinoa whined, looking at her. Quistis lowered her head, she was tempted to shout what happened between Seifer and her, but she wouldn't be able to take Rinoa and Squall disappointment. This again, wasn't much better. Quistis lifted her head slightly, looking at Rinoa, then shot it back down. Rinoa was still looking at her, with amazingly pain in her eyes. 

"I thought...you said we were friends..Quistis.." Rinoa sniffled and started crying again.

"Rinoa we didn't do anything!" Squall shouted looking from Quistis to Rinoa.

"I thought.. she was you!" He yelled pointing at Quistis. Rinoa looked at him and frowned.

"Did you kiss her?" She asked slowly. He nodded.

"And you didn't notice the difference?" Rinoa snapped glaring at him. Squall's head was swimming, it was taking him a long time to think and be able to respond.

"I noticed, but I'm..drunk.." He finished, Rinoa just laughed bitterly. 

"That makes it all better Squall, Zell...lets leave the love birds to themselves.." Rinoa shot Squall a glare, he recoiled slightly, if hate had a look, Rinoa wore it now. Rinoa stopped and shook her head slightly as she stared at Quistis. Zell paused and looked at Squall, then walked toward him. Squall smiled slightly, happy to see Zell was not angry at him, but he was wrong. Zell punched Squall hard, across the face, sending him to the ground. Zell then kicked him in the stomach.

"..Good job sir.." He growled, pulling Squall upward and dragging him out of the room. Quistis pulled the blankets up to her mouth, tears slowly running down her face.

"What have I done?" She muttered.

The house was not a all around good place to be at the present moment, glares, spitting, slapping, and screaming rung throughout the house. Mostly the spitting had to do with all the slapping. The next day, Squall, Rinoa, and Zell were all in foul moods. None of them would speak or breathe a word to Quistis, who now had taken up board in her quarters. Zell annoyed with Squall, annoyed with Rinoa for not letting Squall explain himself, annoyed with himself for agreeing to go with Rinoa. Zell, even though he didn't want to, was still talking to Squall. Rinoa on the other hand was going out of her way to avoid him, even if that meant missing a meal or two. Squall was furious. Furious with Quistis, and furious with himself, Squall refused to eat, only drank, and what he drank, wasn't good for him. With the wedding only two days away, Squall found himself, all day sitting at the pub bar, hitting back spirits. 

Seifer had done it, he had planned something so perfect, so evil, that it was just satisfying for him to watch Squall in misery, Zell in internal agony, and Rinoa. Well, he just liked watching Rinoa. What he had not accepted came the 2 days before the wedding, Quistis. She walked up to him, when he was at the pub, leaning against the bar, watching Squall a few seats down, look sadly at the drink in his hand. 

"Seifer.." She whispered, glancing at Squall, then back at him. Seifer's head jerked toward her, a furious expression covered his face, he maintained the calmness in his voice, but if you saw his face, the two would cancel each other out. 

"Quistis, never in public.." He said calmly, looking back at Squall.

"We need to.." She started, but he held up his hand.

"No, we do not." He growled watching Squall. Quistis blinked, looking confuse.

"Yes.." She started, he turned on her, his jaw tightening. 

"No...we...do not, do you understand?" He growled, looking around, he was trying to keep himself calm now, it was turning into a hard battle. Quistis bit her lip, and lowered her head. She turned around and left the pub. Seifer ran his hand through his short blonde hair and turned his attention to Squall, but to his horror, Squall was already watching him, with a puzzled expression on his face. 

Squall was confused, and well fuzzy. He knew where the fuzzy part was coming from, and maybe a tad of the confused part to, but what he had just seen, the interaction between Quistis and Seifer, set his brain to ask million of questions. The first one was What the hell was Seifer doing talking to Quistis? Second, Why did Quistis lie about her and Squall's "night of passion", the one that never happened. Last, was why did Seifer look so angry when he was speaking to her. He rubbed his forehead thinking, but it was too cloudy to think, to fuzzy to concerted Everything was being mashed together, it was to late to think, to hard. Something inside of Squall was poking at him, telling him to think about these new puzzlements, try to figure them out. But the spirits had clouded his judgment and thinking, so he merely shrugged them off, and returned to his drinks. 

Seifer left the bar, left drunk Squall and entered into the Leonhart household. He was not a wanted guest, but after shaking the guard's hand a few times, with something inside, the guard looked the other way. It wasn't hard to guess where Rinoa would be, the library of course. He walked in quietly, shutting the door behind him. Her back was facing him, she was staring hard into the fire as if trying to read it. He stepped toward her, but then she spook.

"Go away, Squall." She growled, then looked over. Her expression changed from fury to confusion, then snapped right back to fury. She looked forward again.

"Please, Seifer do leave me be tonight." She sighed. Seifer ignored her and walked toward her, standing by her chair, he looked down at the fire.

"I am.." He started, but Rinoa cut him off.

"You're sorry, I know this. Everyone is sorry in this household, who means it is what I rather hear, then that word." Rinoa stood up and walked away from Seifer, her hands were cupped together. Seifer walked after her, their backs to the door, he grabbed her and spun her back toward him. She screamed as he pressed her against him. He smiled slightly and tilted her head upward, then leaned down and kissed her.

Quistis was walking down the narrow hallways toward the library with a tray of food for Lady Rinoa, even though half of the castle knew she wouldn't eat it. She paused and looked inside the door, then stopped; Seifer was in there. She watched him carefully, as he spun Rinoa to face him, and kissed her. Quistis gasped, lifting her hands to her mouth, and sending the tray of food flying to the ground. The metal hitting the ground echoed throughout the house.

Rinoa pushed Seifer away hard, before she heard metal hit the ground. She looked toward the door, then back at Seifer, raising her hand and slapped him clear across the face. Seifer jerked his head slightly, from being hit. Then glared at Rinoa, and charged forward. He pushed her firmly to the couch, holding onto her wrists tightly, as she struggled.

"Unhand me Seifer!" Rinoa screamed. Seifer held on tighter and grinned at her, then moved his hands about, so he pinned her flaring arms down with one hand, as he started grabbing at her clothes. A sudden movement behind Seifer caused Rinoa to close her eyes. The weight on her arms was gone, and a loud crash was heard. Rinoa opened her eyes, to see Zell hovering over Seifer, who was curled up into a ball on the floor. Quistis standing close, but far away from Zell. Seifer slowly stood on his feet, swaying back and forth; Zell grabbed Seifer's collar and shoved him hard against the wall, pointing a treating finger at him.

"If you ever.. ever come back, I will kill you.." Zell said calmly, but his voice was full of hatred. Seifer glared at Zell, then jerked toward him, but Zell moved to the left and punched Seifer again in the face. Seifer bent down holding his bleeding face, then stood up and left the room in a hurry. Zell looked at Rinoa and nodded slightly, he was still annoyed with Rinoa and Squall.

"You all right Milady?" He turned, facing her. Rinoa stood and nodded fixing her dress. Zell turned toward Quistis, who glanced at him, then backed out of the room quickly.

"How did you know?" Rinoa asked quickly. Zell looked back at Rinoa then toward the door that Quistis had left from, then once again back at Rinoa.

"Quistis told me.." He rubbed the back of his shrugging slightly 


	12. The Wedding

What's love got to do with it?

(a.k.a Not as Planned)

Disclaimer;: Wow, am I sorry for not updating so quickly, school started -_-(). I don't own anything.. 

Chapter Twelve

The "Happiest" Day of one's life

_" You can't have one without the other_

Love and Marriage, Love and Marriage.." 

"Oh you're so vain, now your world is way to fast

Nothing is real, and nothing lasts

I'm aware... I'm in love, but you don't care

Turn your angry into lust; I'm still here

But you don't trust at all, and I'll be waiting

Love and Sex and Loneliness

Take what's yours and leave the rest

Damn it's good to be alive

I'm torn in pieces; I'm dying, and waiting 

My heart is reeling; I'm blind and waiting for you"

Before he even knew it, it was his wedding day. "The happiest day of one's life"...Bullshit Squall thought. This wasn't a happy day at all, this was a sick day, and something you look back at in a few years and still get that pain in your stomach. Rinoa and Squall weren't talking, not just not talking, not looking at one another, not even coming in contact, and sometimes not ever in the same room. Rinoa and Squall had come to unspoken agreement, to hate each other forever. She was upset cause she guessed that Squall had cheated on her, he was mad that she thought that he could cheat on her. Squall could under go, the pain and agony of Rinoa's glares, full of the silent promise of hatred, but to make matters worse, Zell wasn't speaking to him either. Squall guessed that Zell also thought the worse of him, that he had been having some kind of affair with Quistis. So, Squall had moved his dwelling area to the pub, the only place he had now. Seifer had been telling everyone that Squall and Quistis had been going behind Rinoa's back since she had moved into the Leonhart manor. This cause some spirit's to fall into Squall's lap on "accident" of course, Squall knew why this kept happening. So, here he was in the small dressing room, fixing his suit. He tugged a few times on the black jacket and stood up straight. This would have been a great day, about 4 days ago, but now it was like a business meeting. Exciting in a point, boring in the other. He paused hearing a knock on the door, he turned looking at the door then went back to staring at the mirror.

"You may entered.." He called after a moment, he really wasn't in the mood for it. Quistis slowly entered and shut the door behind her. Squall turned and stopped looking at her.

"Leave.." He snapped turning back around fixing his suit once more.

"Sir ..I just wanted a ..." Quistis started.

"I think you have done enough, do you disagree?" He said calmly, as he turned and faced her. Quistis paused and looked down.

"I am sorry... I have told you many times.." Quistis looked up at him frowning.

"Actions are louder then words, my friend.." Squall turned his back to her, adjusting his suit once more. Quistis stepped forward, and held onto her necklace. Squall watched her in the mirror, then paused. She looked so much like Rinoa when she did that, gripping onto her necklace as if it was the last thing in the world that would save her. He paused and looked back up at her, the way she was standing and looking up and down Squall sensed an inner battle ragging inside her, till she just stared at him, the battle seemed to be over. 

"Squall..Seifer did this to you.." She whispered placing a hand on his arm, he flung her hand off of his arm, and stared at her.

"No, do not plan your mistake on Seifer, Quistis! I know what you did, I was there remember, you betrayed me! Everyone betrayed me!" Squall shouted, advancing toward her, his face full of fury, a fury, Quistis had never seen on her masters, no, her friends face. Quistis stood still and glared at Squall.

"I understand your upset sir.." She started.

"Upset! Why do you think I am upset Quistis?!" Squall paced back at forth, he had the urge to strike her, but he didn't. He did not want to sink to that level of being, so instead he paced around. He stopped and pointed firmly at her.

"Why did Seifer do this then, explain that to me, then I might understand why you committed the terrible, god for saken crime that you did." He growled. He stopped and crossed his arms across his chest, Quistis guessed to control him for shooting, but she was only half-right, he did this to control himself from striking her. She looked away embarrassed and ashamed.

"He said he could love me.." Quistis whispered, as she closed her eyes. Squall paused raising his eyebrows, he was about to say something really nasty, and then he noticed a tear run down her cheeks. He sighed looking away, then grabbed the desk chair, and threw at the wall. The chair spilt into millions of pieces, Squall paused and looked at the debris, it reminded him of his life, millions of pieces, impossible to put back together. He looked back at her, and stepped forward. Quistis closed her eyes tightly, expecting him to take his fury out of her, but he just hugged her. Quistis buried her face into his shoulder and wept.

While Quistis and Squall made up, Rinoa stared blankly at the mirror in front of her. She fixed her hair and cursed herself. Why should she care what she looked like to this man, who was only in name her husband? She learned when she was younger, that husbands were someone you loved, and wanted to share your life with. Squall was neither of these things to her out loud, but inside she ached for him. She loved and hatred Squall, never the same thing at the same time. Zell walked in, smiling sadly when he looked at her. She stood up and nodded, tossing the Vail in front of her face. Zell stepped forward and touched her arms slightly.

"You are breath taking." He smiled again and kissed her cheek. Rinoa just stared at him and smiled slightly.

"Thank you Zell, you've been a dear friend to me, in these last few days." She smiled and kissed his cheek in return. Zell blushed and muttered something while hurrying out the door.

Squall stood in the front of the room, the priest close by, and then he rose his hands. Everyone stood up slowly as the bride to be walked down the aisle. Squall paused and opened his mouth slightly when he saw Rinoa, she was an angel. Her black hair was up, some bangs were dropping to the side. The dress fit her like it was made for her, clinging to her small body, while bring her body out for all to see. She was perfect. When Rinoa reached the Priest and Squall, she merely glared at Squall, then looked at the Priest. Squall turned and looked at the Priest. Squall and Rinoa exchanged meaningless vows, saying that they would love each other, forever. Squall once and awhile would steal glances at Rinoa, who looked bored and annoyed. Squall frowned and looked forward. When it was all over, they both turned and walked back down the aisle. The Priest merely shook his head watching them, walk as far as they could away from one another. 

Squall and Rinoa, for the sake of tradtional, kept the entire smiling and waving thing at the pub. After a few drinks, and a meal or two, Squall was ready to hit the sack. As he reliantly picked up the annoyed Rinoa, for the old carry into room deal, some hooting and sheering came from downstairs. Some comments followed like "Hope you can work tomorrow" "Tell us if Seifer beat you to it" " She's a fine dandy she is, find me having a go?" Nasty drunk things of course. Squall shut the door quickly behind him and looked around the little inn room. Rinoa quickly walked toward the bathroom, and slammed the door shut after her. Squall just shook his head, and started to change into some different clothes. After a very short period of time, Rinoa returned in an all white sleep dress. Squall tilted his head to the side looking at her.

"Stop staring." She snapped, climbing into bed.

" I can stare at my wife." He said firmly.

" Only in name, this bed is nice, I was going to ask you how it was since you already been on top of it with another women, but I found out for myself thanks." She sighed closing her eyes tightly; tears were slowly running down her face again. He laid down on the opposite side of her, their backs faced each other. She paused sitting up looking at him.

"I will not take advanced of you, if that is what you are about to ask." He snorted, turning and looking at her. She looked upward, that was exactly what she was going to ask.

"I might be intoxicated, but I'm not an animal." He sighed closing his eyes. She nodded and lay back down. 

It was freezing in the room, Rinoa noticed right away. The covers were thin, she guessed so people don't get hot when they.. she shook her head firmly, dirty thoughts. She sighed shivering and shaking. Squall glanced over at her, and blinked a few times.

"Are you all right?" He asked quietly.

"I'm fine." She snapped closing her eyes. Squall sat up now, his bare chest seemed to glow an eerie white color. He removed some of the blankets that were covering him, and placed them over Rinoa. Rinoa opened her eyes and looked back at him, then back down at the blankets.

"Thanks...' She muttered, closing her eyes again. He muttered something and lay down next to her, his back facing hers.

"What was that?" She asked, trying to control a yawn but failing.

"I said. I hope you remember that, maybe you will not be so quick to lose your temper with me tomorrow." He grumbled. Rinoa sat up, facing him. She tucked the corners of the blankets around her sides, she wanted to make sure he didn't get a peek earlier, but she mentally kicked herself, what she meant to think was that he would never get a peek. 

" I am not a demon child, I do not snap on those who do not deserve it, and you sure, deserve what you get." She fumed; Squall sat up staring at her hard.

"I could have you now, you understand?" He asked quickly, hovering over her now, as if to make sure she understood what he was talking about. Rinoa quickly looked away and blushed.

'Yes." She muttered looking away.

"Then you should be grateful, not because I choose not to take you when you are not ready for me, or you would refuse me, because I am a noble man, and I do not force myself upon anyone, drunk or sober. I will not let the alcohol that has consumed my mind and desires take over. So good night to you, my wife." He laid his head back down against his pillow and closed his eyes. Rinoa sat them dumbstruck. What he was saying, of course was true. It was a fact that some men forced their new wives to sleep with themselves the night they married, or sometimes sadly, the night they met. Squall and Rinoa had known each other for awhile now, they should have already slept together she knew this. As Rinoa laid her head back down against the pillow, this time she faced Squall's back, she choose to stare at his backside. She narrowed her eyes slightly, trying to figure him out, he was drunk, he was a man, he was her husband, stronger, quickly, he could force her to have him now, but he wasn't.. She smiled slightly, she felt a certain..Gratitude toward him. 


	13. A New Day

What's love got to do with it?

(A.k.a Not as Planned)

Disclaimer;: Wow, am I sorry for not updating so quickly, school started -_-(). I don't own anything.. Heh.. I'm over do.. 

Chapter Thirteen 

__

" Could it be happening to me?

The greatest love of all

I want to know if you will catch me when I fall,

So let me tell you this.... 

Some people wait a lifetime for a moment like this....

Some people wait a lifetime for a moment like this, 

Some people search forever for that one special kiss

I can't believe it's happening to me

Some people wait a lifetime...for a moment like this.." 

It was cold and drafty in that little room, the next day. The sun had barely come up, and Squall Leonhart was muttering, and grumbling. He sat up quickly, rubbing his temples, his head was pounding. Pounding didn't even describe it, it was like rocks being smashed against his head. He looked around him, trying to clear his vision, once he was able to make out the room, and put two and two together he realized where he was, and what he was now. He was in the honey moon room, where couples "join themselves" both physical and mentally. Squall looked down at the sleeping figure next to him. He smiled slightly watching her, his wife sleep. Rinoa's long black hair was down and all over the place. He slowly laid back down, and moved closer to her. His movements were slow and careful, he didn't want to disturb her. Every other moment he would edge forward toward her, till finally he was where he was suppose to be, inches away from her. He slowly placed his hands on her sides, and then he was still. He wanted to make sure she wasn't awake, and if she was awake he prayed she wanted him to touch her. He was hoping it was the second one, but he was pretty sure it was the first. He moved himself upward, and pressed his body against hers, not enough for her to notice if she was sleeping, but enough so he could actually sleep next to her, his wife after all. He mentally kicked himself, and moved away from her. He didn't want her to yell at him, he was happy with her now, sleeping peacefully, not taking swings at him. He slowly got out of bed, and headed toward the bathroom. He stopped and stared at himself in the mirror.

"I..sure have changed.." He muttered to himself, rubbing his chin. He rubbed his face rapidly with his palms, thinking about the last week or so. He was determined to win Rinoa back, back to his side, back to him in general. Trust had been lost due to Seifer's full-blown attack on their relationship. He shook his head firmly, determined to return the favor, Seifer had not only attacked Squall and Rinoa relationship, but also almost every relationship Squall held dear. He slammed his fist against the counter, he couldn't help himself, he glared at the mirror, making a silent pact with himself, to destroy the one who caused his friends and his loved one pain.

Rinoa awoke with a shiver, it was freezing in the room. It wouldn't be so cold if the blankets were thicker. She yawned and sat up slowly, instantly she looked to her left, noticing Squall wasn't where she could keep her eyes on him, and his hands. She heard a ruckus in the bathroom, some kind of slamming noise, and that closed that discussion. Rinoa shook her head slightly, glaring at the door. She was curious to see what he was doing, or what was making him so angry that he had to awake her by slamming his fist into the counter. He could have injured himself, not that Rinoa cared that much, never the less. She didn't want to emerge from the room with Squall's hand hurting. She didn't want to be thought of as a ruckus in bed, by some of the guests downstairs, but then again, they were some men that would elbow one another, and get excited, last night was a perfect example. She was pulled out of her thoughts, when Squall walked out of the bathroom. Rinoa immediately pulled up the sheets, covering herself. Squall paused at this, and stared at her.

"I am your husband you understand, you have no need to be defensive now." He said, crossing his arms across his chest. Rinoa tilted her head to the side.

"I do not need a reason to cover myself, and even if you are my husband, which sir I shall remind you are only in name, I do not expose myself for strangers or imposters.." She snapped wrapped the blanket around her body, she was fully dressed, but never the less, it was cold, and she wasn't wearing exactly clothing that covers her like she wished it would. Squall frowned at this comment, opened his mouth, the guessed against it. After a few moments of silence, Squall cleared his throat.

" You should get prepared, we leave soon for home.." Rinoa nodded and stood up still covered by the blanket. She walked toward Squall, as he took a step back. Shocked at this Rinoa, stopped and looked at him puzzled. It was understandable that she would step back, but not him. She was confused, till she looked at his face. His facial expression told her everything, he was staring at her, with a need, a want, a kind of tenderness she saw when they were actually "together". Back then that expression was full of silent pride and happiness, this grim but loving look seemed to scream out depression and the urge to give up. She frowned slightly and stepped forward, this time Squall took a step to the side, and lowered his head. Rinoa paused again, then slowly walked past him. She felt his eyes follow her as she entered the bathroom. 

When Rinoa was ready, the two newlyweds left the room, and walked out onto the balcony, where they were confronted by a rather large group of people, cheering and whistling at them. Squall and Rinoa waved politely, both feeling uncomfortable and rather stupid. Some random calls were shouted from the crowd below.

"I bet your sore eh?!" and a few " we hope the bed is still useable, God knows it wouldn't be if I was with that flower!" Squall slowly took Rinoa's hand and gave it a quick squeeze, before she yanked it away. Squall frowned at her, then looked forward and forced a smile. 

"Kiss the Bride!" Someone who sounded a lot like Irivine yelled, then some more shouts of agreement came up. Squall shook his head slightly, along with Rinoa who was scanning the area for the voice. She noticed Irivine clapping and covering the side of his mouth as the shout went up again. It was to late now, the crowd below them was getting loud and persistent about the subject. Squall glared down at Irivine, and Quistis who were whispering and pointing in their direction. Squall looked toward Rinoa, who glared at him from the corner of her eyes. 

Rinoa knew she had no choice now, Irivine had destroyed any chance of the chant to go down, and be forgotten. He had persuaded the subject, and had won. As hard as she fought it, she knew she had no choice. Squall and her had to embrace or the crowd would know what happened between them, and what didn't happen. She turned finally, and moved slightly forward. Squall she noticed, seemed rather eager, he had almost pounced forward. He placed his hands on the side of her arms, and lowered his head slightly. Rinoa felt an electric shock go down her spine, when he touched her. She paused and lifted her chin looking at him. He paused, and licked his lips watching her. Rinoa glanced to the side, as if to say, "Yes they are watching..." Squall nodded and leaned forward. Rinoa pressed her lips to his, and felt it again. The electric shock. She pulled herself away quickly, and placed her fingertips on her lips, as she looked up at him. A cheer went up again, as Rinoa turned and waved slightly, her thoughts were clouded and troubled.

Squall was confused, he had kissed Rinoa, yes that made him happy, but not a wonderful happy, a momentary thing. They had only kissed because of the people below, no other reason. So when they kissed, he had told himself over and over again, there was no reason to be excited. It meant nothing to her, and he wanted their kissing to mean something to her. Well, he knew or he guessed that any time they even touched she wanted at that moment, to wash her clean of him. His theory seemed to be incorrect now though, when they embraced, he felt something. Words wouldn't describe it, or maybe he didn't want to describe, maybe he wanted to live in the ignorant bliss of knowing that she might have felt something, that maybe she loved him. He smiled to himself, as he followed her down the steps and outside into the sunny day. When they were both ready for the short ride, Squall looked over at Rinoa, and caught her eye. He slowly smiled, as he finally realized the truth. A moment like that, that special kiss, was all he needed, now and forever. Even if Rinoa, never cared for him like he did, even if Rinoa never wanted him physically and mentally like Squall yearned for Rinoa, it was moment's like these, that would satisfy him. 

_"I got to get through this, I gotta get through this_

I'm going to get through this, I'm going to get through this

I gotta take, I gotta take my mind off you

Give me just a second, and I'll be all right

Surely one more moment couldn't break my heart?

Give me till tomorrow, and I'll be ok

Just another day, and I'll hold you tight

When your love is pouring like the rain

I close my eyes, and it's gone again

When will I get the chance to say, I love you?

I pretend that you're already mine

And my heart ain't breaking every time I look into your eyes."

Rinoa paused, and stared at Squall. The way he was staring at her made her feel, not insulted like most of the times. Slightly confused and another feeling, he was looking at her in a way he never did. It was a stare as if he finally understood something that someone was trying to teach him, and he finally understood it. She didn't like him looking at her like that, not now especially. After they're short and meaningless, meaningful embrace, she neither wanted to talk or see Squall. She laughed at herself, how could she avoid him? He was her husband, he was her ruler, and he was the law of the manor. She shook her head, she was in trouble. She must avoid Squall at all costs, she looked forward again toward the manor they were approaching. The last thing she wanted now, was to open herself up and get hurt once more. Every body is strong, yet weak. One's body can only take so much punishment before it gives out, not for it's sake, but the master who's controlling it, sake. To do this, to avoid him and hurting herself again, she had to admit some things to herself. The first thing she needed to admit, was yes, that she loved him still. She hated herself for it, she hated him for it, and loved him for it. Not for that fact he cheated on her with Quistis, but for the fact that he seemed unable to give up on her. Their relationship so far had not been an easy one, but nevertheless he was still there, persisting, not demanding like some husbands or as they would like to be known as "Masters". It wasn't a lie that Rinoa cared, and she was off balanced when it came to the discussion if Lord Squall was a good guy. In theory he was, but looking at hard core facts he was not. She shook her head firmly, leaving her world of pointless thoughts and worries. When they reached the manor, Rinoa allowed Squall to help her off her horse. When her feet touched the ground, she bowed quickly and left the scene. She decided to retire to the library, which she decided would be her defense quarters. She walked slowly into the library and found Quistis sitting on the table, looking straight at her. Quistis stood slowly, and walked even slower to Rinoa. She bowed quickly, and clumsily. Rinoa had the thought that Quistis needed to talk to her about something that must be causing her some inner struggle. Rinoa returned the poor bow, with a smooth curtsy. 

"Milady, I wish to have an audience with you.." Quistis said quickly, she was stumbling over her own words. Rinoa was shocked and a little afraid of her behavior. She was like a panicked animal that was trying to hide from its predator. 

"I am alone now, Quistis.." Rinoa nodded slowly, watching Quistis eyes. They never seemed in the same place, always moving, always scanning.

" Are you ill?" Rinoa asked, she couldn't help herself. Quistis stopped looking around, and stared directly at Rinoa.

"No Milady, but I fear you will be, when I'm done with..my tale.." Quistis finished as Rinoa tilted her slightly to the side. 


	14. Battles, and Lies

What's Love got to do with it? 

Disclaimer:; School, is the worst thing ever! You know the drill, I don't own a single thing, and thanks for being so supportive. I know, if any of you read my other stories, that I haven't updated... -_-() I'm going to when I'm done with this one, there is about 2-3 more chapters left.. I think.. but here you go..

Chapter Fourteen 

"_I know nothing stays the same_

But if you're willing to play the game

It's coming around again

So don't mind if I fall apart

There is more room in a broken heart

I believe in love, what else can I do?

I'm so in love with you, I know nothing stays the same

But if you're willing to play the game,

I do believe, I do believe, I believe in love..."  


"And I want a moment to be real

Want to touch things I don't feel

Want to hold on and feel like I belong

And how can the world want me to change?

Their the ones that stay the same

They don't know me, cause I'm still here"

Rinoa stood there and stared at Quistis. A sudden fear gripped her; the last thing Rinoa wanted was to talk to Quistis. She didn't need an excuse or anything, but an instinct inside her told her this was bad, this was wrong, this was going to be painful some how. Rinoa quickly pushed the fears to the side, she didn't need to be thinking the worse, not now. Rinoa in her mind, thought she was in charge of this situation, but her body and heart told her she wasn't. It was true, Quistis had her fate right now hanging in the balance, and Rinoa of course knew none of this. 

"We need to talk Milady, it is for your benefit I'm afraid." Quistis muttered quickly, almost pleading. Rinoa rose an eyebrow, she couldn't help it. She paused then leaned slightly against a nearby table, crossing her arms across her chest. Inside, she felt that she was lost in this situation, she had nothing to gain, and everything to lose. Instead of feeling powerful, she was planning to just look and act like it. She nodded slowly, examining her nails not bothering to look at Quistis.

"I doubt, if you would please ignore my quick and feverish tongue, that nothing you say has much to do with my benefit espically after the last thing, that had to do with my as you put it, benefit." Rinoa glared now, her eyes narrowing as she stared deep into Quistis, who looked discouraged. Quistis nodded slowly, and turned taking a step, then stopped. She tensed for a moment, took a step forward and stopped. Rinoa watched her carefully, she was fighting herself again, and an enraged battle that was taking up most of Quistis energy it seemed. Quistis turned slowly, and looked at Rinoa, by the expression on her face, whatever was bothering her was decided now. Quistis stepped toward Rinoa, and cleared her throat.

"Milady, I understand that you are furious with me.." Quistis started, but Rinoa interrupted her.

"Yes, and why do you suppose that may be? Maybe I think, yes that might be it, you slept with my husband?" Rinoa snapped standing up and walking quickly over to her. Quistis tensed, then relaxed.

"Milady, I don't mean any disrespect, but it would be a favor if you would listen to ..." She started but once again Rinoa cut it.

"No.." She said simply, and turned to walk away. Quistis raised her hands up then dropped them, glaring at Rinoa's back, she suddenly was to frustrated and annoyed to keep playing Rinoa's version of cat and mouse. It had always been a problem for Quistis to expresses her emotions, out of fear mostly of no one really understanding or caring. But now was not the time for such petty thoughts, it was the time for action.

" I did not share a bed with your husband.." Quistis shouted at the top of her lungs. Rinoa stopped walking, and turned quickly. Her facial expression was easy enough to read annoyance, confusion, and a little sign of depression. All of this went away as quick as it had come.

"What?" She asked stepping forward looking at her puzzled.

"We did not sleep together, I was asked by...Seifer.. to set a play for you.." Quistis said softly, then she turned away from Rinoa. Quistis closed her fist and bit onto it, a tear running down her cheek. It was hard to tell Squall, but it was harder for her to tell Rinoa. Rinoa stood there, first she was in shock, then suddenly, something else came over, distrust.

"You don't need to lie for him, Quistis. You may leave now.." Rinoa sighed slightly and walked away.

"I'm not lying milady.." Quistis walked after her. Rinoa turned and faced her, Quistis stopped, Rinoa was crying.

"Listen to me carefully, Quistis, I understand that you want to help Lord Squall, but our relationship cannot be mended, cannot be cured, and cannot be fixed by you, and I highly doubt by anyone... you are a loyal friend to the lord of the house, but you are not a faithful friend to me. I hope you understand me now, cause I will not repeat myself, I do not wish for you to bother me anymore..." Rinoa said finally sitting down, her voice was shaky now, and she had to bit her knuckle to control the sobs from coming out. Quistis nodded slowly looking down at her.

"I understand that you do not believe the truth, milady your angry toward my Lord Squall is blinding you from the truth you know to be real. You have noticed that Seifer has tried this before.." Quistis said firmly, her voice was cold and edgy. Rinoa looked up at Quistis, frowning.

'I know he has, I accepted he has, but I never accepted you to, why did you do this Quistis? If your story is not false, why did you subside so low?" Rinoa asked softly, looking forward again into the fire. Quistis walked in front of her, and bent down staring at Rinoa. Quistis looked down then back up at her face.

"I am not proud of my actions, I will always live to regret them of course. But I wish for you never to punish Squall for my foolish behavior. My vision is not as good as yours, it was blinded by something I thought was love, instead it was foolishness..." Quistis paused frowning at this painful memory. Slowly Rinoa's head rose, as her eyes connected with Quistis.

" You...loved him?" Rinoa asked quietly. Quistis frowned and nodded slightly.

"I loved him, and I thought he loved me in return, but he loves you, no he does not love you, he lusts for you Rinoa. Please remember that, remember that when Seifer tries to tell you he cares for you, when he does not." Quistis nodded and stood up slowly. Rinoa grabbed her hand and pulled her slightly.

"Hear my words Quistis, and understand them.. Seifer also used me, I thought he loved me, but he did not. I cannot say that I forgive you, but I cannot blame you. Seifer is quick with his tongue, quick and dangerous. Love makes people do crazy things..." Rinoa finished looking down now, blushing slightly. She was fiddling with her dresses, wrapping it around her fingers. Quistis nodded watching her carefully.

"Do not punish my lord for my mistakes..." Quistis asked once more, smiling slightly. Rinoa nodded slightly, she didn't seem like she was paying any attention to Quistis, she was staring at the fire in front of her, with a smile of complete bliss. Quistis walked out of the room, shaking her head, and running her hand through her blonde hair. 

Rinoa might have been enjoying the news she received from Quistis, but Squall was not enjoying the new discovery at all. It was one thing to personally attack his relationship with Rinoa, and that one thing was not something light, but to use one of his best friends, for a strike on himself, was flying over the line that had already been stretched. Zell had informed Squall that Seifer was in the study, requesting an audience with Quistis. Squall turned the corner heading down the hallway, where it met large wood doors. She paused when he reached the doors, looking at them, determining how to handle this. After a few moments, he pushed the doors open and stepped into the room. Seifer's head snapped upward, at first a clear sweep of panic feels across is features, and then he seemed to be able to control them. He smiled slightly, the side of his mouth twitching with the effort.

"Well, I wasn't expecting an audience with my lord..." Seifer bowed his head, slightly, not all the way though. Seifer had learned a few things from battle, that he used everyday. The first rule was never let your enemy out of your view, this was a battle between Squall and Seifer now. Squall nodded slightly, his face was set, and his jaw was clenched. 

" I wasn't expecting you in my house my..friend.. I wasn't expecting you near me, and I don't expect that you will be staying long, if you wish to leave this house, in a decent condition." He finished this sentence as he edged toward Seifer. Seifer did not move, but leaned against the desk, his eyes were the only thing that was moving, and they were locked on Squall.

"Is this how you treat all your guests, threaten them with petty words and actions that will never happen?" Seifer smirked drinking some of the brandy he had removed from Squall's desk. In a quick movement, Squall was in front of Seifer, and his hand had swept across and knocked the brandy clear out of Seifer's hand, sending it crashing to the ground. Seifer looking slightly shocked , with a hint of fear in his voice he muttered.

"Well, you are a rude host, I must say.." Seifer laughed, then stopped quickly, when Squall grabbed his collar with his hands and pushed him back against the desk. Seifer winched when his back hit the desk, he glared up at Squall, ashamed and annoyed that he had let himself be pinned by him. Squall was glaring at Seifer with the up most of hatred, Seifer would almost feel the heat coming off of him. 

"I know what you have done to Quistis.." Squall whispered slowly, Seifer looked up at Squall. Seifer had learned that people are the maddest when they whisper or talk quietly. When someone yells, it's true that they are mad or upset but he knew that you messed something up really bad when they actually whisper. Seifer smirked slightly, he couldn't let Squall think that he was actually afraid of him, or show any weakness.

"What did I do?" Seifer asked in a would be innocent voice. Squall pulled Seifer up slightly then pounded him harder into the desk. Seifer winced, the desk groaned with the extra weight being pinned against it. Squall paused for a second looking at Seifer, his eyes were locked with Seifer's, everything that was wrong with the world seemed to be coming from Seifer. Squall pushed him harder into the desk, Squall had never felt this way before, this new feeling, this new ..rage was overtaking him slowly. He pulled Seifer off the desk, and shoved him hard into the bookcase. Seifer hit and bounced off the bookcase, hitting the ground with a loud thud. It echoed in the empty room, as Squall slowly advanced toward Seifer, who leapt to his feet so quickly, Squall startled. Seifer rose his fists quickly, his eyes narrowing.

"Enough games, friend.." He growled pacing around Squall. Squall watched him with deadly narrowed eyes, every movement, everything Squall watched slowly. Then Seifer attacked.

It was not hard to hear noises of voices, and smashing of things from anywhere in the house. But Rinoa had learned in these quarters every noise must be taken seriously. She walked outside to find Quistis and Zell talking, Zell was pointing madly and Quistis looked distress. 

"Is there something wrong here?" Rinoa asked looking from one face to the other. Each face was equal guilty, Zell looked startled and unable to find words, and Quistis avoided her eyes. Rinoa slowly grew annoyed.

"If you will not tell me I will find the problem on my ---" Her sentence was interrupted by Irivine running down the hallway. Rinoa looked at Irivine surprised, and it dawned on her that she hadn't seen her around the household for awhile now, and she wasn't the only one.

"Where have you been?!" Zell shouted at Irivine. Irivine shrugged sheepishly.

"Around.." He muttered taking off his hat, and bowing clumsy to Rinoa and Quistis.

"Milady.." He muttered, then looked between Quistis and Zell. Rinoa crossed her arms across her chest.

"What is it, that you have come to say, it was not difficult to see you stumbling over your two feet to reach us.. or them, so you might as well share.." Rinoa narrowed her eyes slightly. Irivine frowned, glancing between Quistis and Zell. Whatever it was, Rinoa gathered Irivine didn't really want to share with her. 

"Well..er.. milady, I do not wish to cause alarm for you, milady.." Irivine muttered quickly.

"And yet you wish to cause alarm for Quistis? I believe I can fend off for myself, thank you." Rinoa finished quickly, raising her chin slightly watching Irivine.

"Yes Milady, I did not mean to ----" Irivine stopped talking and nodded once.

"Well.. Sir Seifer is in the building.." He said quickly looking at Quistis. Zell stepped forward, his fist clenched.

"He has a lot of nerve coming here.. we should send out a search party.." Zell snapped looking around, then he started marching off.

"Wait!" Irivine yelled.

"What?!" Zell turned around giving him a dirty look.

"We can't let him enjoy the castle, what is it Irivine?" Quistis snipped annoyed.

"Well.. It's not necessary.." He muttered covering his mouth with his hand. Rinoa sighed and grabbed his hand, flinging it to the side.

"What?" She snapped looking him dead in the eye.

"What I meant to say, is Lord... Squall has already found him.." Irivine finished looking nervously around.

"Excuse me?!" Rinoa gasped.

"What!" Zell shouted.

"Why didn't you say something before.." Quistis asked staring at Irivine with the look of up most confusion. There was a loud noise from the study before Irivine could defend himself.

"..That sound doesn't some encouraging does it?" Zell said looking at Rinoa. The four of them set off.

Squall and Seifer were on now, the fighting was intense. Squall was slamming, and being slammed into everything. Seifer was a good fighter, but he talked too much while doing it. Seifer had started a sentence, and Squall had knocked him a few times in the face. Seifer grabbed Squall's jacket and lifted him up, slamming him up against a mirror, Squall jerked in pain as the broken glass slashed his back. Seifer smirked glaring up at hi. Squall opened his eyes, and kneed Seifer square in the stomach. Seifer released Squall, and bent over huffing loudly. Squall took this time to recover, then he stepped toward Seifer. Seifer glanced up, and Squall uppercut him, sending him flying through the air and landing on his back. Seifer winched slightly, as Squall walked over to him. Squall grabbed Seifer's jacket and pulled him forcefully upward, then once again pinned him to the desk. Seifer gripped Squall's hands trying to hold him still, while his foot looked for body. Squall pounded Seifer's fists against the desk, and placed his elbow across Seifer's chest so he couldn't move to well. Glaring down at Seifer, Squall rose his fists and hit him, over and over again. Seifer's head looked like something caught in the sea, bobbing up and down. The door flung open and Squall heard as gasp. He turned his head and spotted Rinoa in front, followed by Quistis, Zell, and then Irivine. Seifer used this moment, to throw his weight up at Squall. Squall being caught off, fell back and onto the ground. Seifer hurried over, and started kicking Squall in the side. Zell rushed forward, but Irivine grabbed Zell's arms. Zell jerked all around, trying to free himself from Irivine.

"Let me go!" Zell shouted, frustrated about his unable ness to help his master. Irivine didn't say anything but watched Rinoa. Rinoa stood there and watched for a moment, till Squall coughed and spat out blood. Then she moved. She went over to Seifer, who stopped quickly and looked at Rinoa heaving. 

"He attacked me.." He said shortly, Rinoa glanced down at Squall who was slowly rolling over to stand. Rinoa looked back at Seifer, and rose her hand. Before Seifer knew what was happening, he was struck hard across the face. Seifer looked back at Rinoa, shock written all over his face, then slowly realization came over his face.

"You...bitch!" He shouted and grabbed her arms forcefully. Squall was up now, and he was charging. Seifer released Rinoa quickly, as Squall tackled him around the waist, ramming the both of them, into the desk. The speed they were traveling they both flipped over the desk, and were quiet for a moment. Zell jerked once more, but Irivine let go this time. Rinoa stood still, looking at the desk waiting. Zell stepped forward, next to Rinoa looking hopelessly at the desk. He turned and shot Irivine a dirty look, then peered forward trying to see either of the men. A grunt was heard, and slowly Seifer stood up. He was badly cut , marks over his face and arms. Black and Blue marks were slowly coming to the surface on his skin, as he whipped his mouth free of some blood that had lingered there. He looked down at the ground behind the desk, then over at the crowd. He smirked once again, whipping the blood away from his mouth. 

"Did you have fun watching the entertainment, shame it's over.." He smirked, and walked around the desk, kicking something first. Zell walked over to Seifer and threw a punch, not in the mood for crap, Seifer dodged it, and grabbed Zell's shoulder. Seifer pulled Zell toward him, and rammed his knee into his stomach. Zell jerked slightly, then fell to his knees, wrapping his arms around his stomach. Seifer smirked and walked further toward Rinoa, who merely glared at him as he approached her. 

"Seems we figured out who is the bigger man, the one who can get up after a fight, don't you agree.." He smirked, as Irivine moved closer. 

" Sir, I would advise you to step away from milady.." He spoke quietly, but his voice was dangerous. Seifer rose an eyebrow at him, glancing at him up and down, sizing him up.

"Do not threaten me, _servant _ I am not in the mood to deal with a weakling like you." Seifer growled looking back at Rinoa.

"I was not talking about myself, sir, I was talking about my lord.." He finished smirking slightly. Seifer looked at Irivine oddly, then Seifer jerked slightly for he was struck in the back with the head with a book. Seifer fell to his knees, then collapsed on the ground. Squall glared down at Seifer with a look of hatred and disgust over his face, dropping the book he looked around the room, then his eye lingered on Rinoa.

"I do believe I smell something burning.." Quistis said quietly. Zell blinked, being helped up by Irivine.

"I do not smell anything, ow!" He grunted when Irivine elbowed him in the side. Irivine and Zell, pulled the sleeping Seifer from the room. Squall walked toward the door.

"Wait Squall.." Rinoa said quietly. Squall turned and looked at her, Rinoa sighed slightly.

"I think we need to talk.." She muttered quietly, Squall merely shrugged and walked out of the room. 


	15. The Final Reckoning

      What's love got to do with it? 

                  Chapter 15

            "Good things come to those who wait, they say patience is a virtue, but all I got is the time it takes me to hurt you." 

Squall walked out the door way, turning down a hallway, trying to walk quickly enough to leave Rinoa behind, but he knew this was foolish, she was in his house, in his life how could he escape her. He paused and turned, Rinoa ran into him. She stumbled back, Squall grabbing her shoulders preventing her from falling. She looked up at him a mixer of confusion and shock, why had he stopped so quickly, and why did he stop in general. She shook her head, she could ask him later about it, or not at all they weren't important questions anyway.

      "Squall, you cannot avoid me forever, you must speak to me." Rinoa said firmly, Squall was slightly shocked by how well she was controlling herself. Then he saw them, tears welling up in her eyes. He suddenly felt a strong feeling of regret and remorse for her, than it was gone. Squall stepped back, and pointed firmly at her.

      "Do not speak ill words at me, Rinoa. Do not turn this upon me, you know that this is your doing, not mine. I came to you, and rejected me, now I shall return the favor. Be gone.." Squall finished nodding slightly, and pointing behind her, issuing her off. Squall didn't actually think she would leave, and of course he was right. She stood there in some definite matter, as if she was standing up to a bully that she had no chance of beating, but the pride was more important than the bruises. Squall gritted his teeth, this wasn't right. He was the husband, he was the man for Christ sakes, and she should listen to him, not defying him. Squall grabbed her arms firmly and shook her.

      "Why do you ignore my command?! Why did you do this to me?! Why? I was always faithful, I was always fair to you was I not? Why did you do this Rinoa? Do not come around here, asking for forgiveness when you know I cannot bear to give it to you.  How can you ask of me to show a feeling you never showed me? This is irony. I will not forgive you after what you put me through, and now when you come to me, you say a simple word and you believe it will make everything fine once again. Well I apologize it will not, it will never ---" Squall stopped shouting, he was shaking and his throat seemed to just stop working on him. He stood there, his shoulders hunched slightly, trying to control his emotions. She had hurt him. It was as simple as that. He knew she didn't do it on purpose, but she didn't believe him when he told her he had done nothing with Quistis, and that hurt even more than her betrayment. His breathing was rough now and shallow, his face was angled downward, just slightly above Rinoa's face. He closed his eyes tightly, he wouldn't cry here, he couldn't cry here. Crying was a sign of weakness in a man, crying by yourself was fine if no one knew, but in front of your so-called wife, that was suicide. The wife might think of you weak, or easy to be controlled, and right now he wouldn't put it pass Rinoa to do something like that. He opened his eyes, and whipped them quickly, focusing on her again.

      "Rinoa..please.. just.." He started but she pressed a finger against his lips.

      "Squall you must understand, I have made a grave mistake, and I want to make it up to you. I know how you must feel Squall, but you must understand I didn't know you as well as I know you know. I believed you, but I have too much pride. Now I see the error of my ways, Squall, I beg of you to understand that I never tried to hurt you." Her voice was wavering now, emotion in ever sellable. She placed a hand on Squall's cheek, and Squall placed his hand over hers. He nodded slightly, lowering his head. He was hurt and it guessed it would take a little while to forgive her, but he loved her nevertheless, he paused as this hit him. He loved someone, actually loved him or her. Not like the so-called love he felt for his father, which was neither true nor spoken. He removed her hand from his face and held it in his, stroking it gently, he ignored the shooting pains from it, he could deal with that later.

      "You..know I love you correct? I really do Rinoa, trust me.." He said slowly watching her carefully. She paused and nodded not really wanting to say anything. She pressed her forehead against his chest, and he wrapped her arms around her tightly, bring her in. She smiled slightly, she was home.

      There are three things that decided to ruin this moment, Seifer, Raijin, and Fujin. Squall saw them immediately, and narrowed his eyes. Seifer was in the lead of the three of them, and he was walking, more like limping over toward the couple with some inner pride. Squall quickly let go of Rinoa, and brought her around. He stepped in front of her, shielding her from them. Squall's eyes never left Seifer's beaten and bruised face though. Seifer soon came to a stop, and placed his hands on his hips, that cocky way he did it, leaning forward a little bit, and leaning his head back.

      "So what do we have here, a little reunion, it's bring tears to my eyes." Seifer laughed slightly, along with Fujin and Raijin who decided to laugh, so they wouldn't look stupid. Seifer raised a hand, and shook it mid air, as if swatting a fly away. Raijin and Fujin stopped quickly.

      "We have to settle some things I'm afraid Squall, and I have brought them." He gestured to Fujin and Raijin waving his hand around, staring hard at Squall.

"For some back up, you could say. More like a protection you see." Squall glanced at them, as they slowly removed guns from behind their back, each one grinning stupidly . Squall pushed Rinoa gently back further, but Seifer whipped out a gun and pointed it unshackling at Squall.

      "Do not rush her away, friend. She is my guest, and she has the honor to see you die." Seifer smirked slightly, as Rinoa stopped moving backward, and clung to Squall's arm.

      "TOUCHING." Fujin shouted in her shrill voice, she looked thoughtfully at Seifer, who raised a hand to silence her.

      "Touching indeed it's a real shame Rinoa, how pathetic you are. Sir Leonhart was always loyal, always ..loving toward you, and you ignored him and sent him away. Well, I must ask because I cannot contain my absolute loathing for you, how does that feel? Knowing your husband's death, and your own could have been spared, if it wasn't for your sad simple actions. What do they say? Oh yes, simple minded people always love simple minded people, I guess that's true huh? People always said that women are a little thick." Seifer laughed, then stopped quickly. He didn't even have time to raise the gun toward Squall, who was on top of him in a flash of lightning. Seifer stumbled backward, looking shocked and disorientated.  Squall grabbed Seifer's wrists quickly and pushed him hard against the wall, then  pulled him back out in front of  himself just as Fujin and Raijin raised their guns. 

      " Place them on the floor!" Squall shouted twisting Seifer's gun into his stomach. Seifer groaned loudly, and Raijin stepped forward.

      "STOP." Fujin shouted again, keeping her eyes locked with Squalls. No one moved, then Rinoa moved forward.

      "Squall.." She whispered, Squall glanced back at her then forward quickly. 

      "Rinoa leave, now." Squall said quickly, keeping his eyes on Fujin and Raijin, Seifer's gun was smashed in his stomach.

      "She cannot leave, do not let her leave!" Seifer shouted loudly, jerking slightly, but Squall pushed his gun deeper into him.

      "Keep your mouth shut, if you wish to stay intact." Squall growled, glaring at Raijin and Fujin who had moved slightly forward when Seifer shouted. Rinoa shook her head, tears in her eyes.

      " I will not leave you here!" She shouted stomping like a child. Squall turned quickly, glaring at her.

      "Rinoa, Leave!!!" He shouted, but in that short couple of seconds, the tide changed. Seifer sensed that Rinoa would rather die than leave him, she was too loyal. So he took those precious couple of seconds, to attack. Seifer smashed his foot down of Squall's, then pushed his body forward. Squall, his face turned never saw it coming. Squall tripped slightly, but regain his balance as Seifer kicked the gun out of his hand. Squall watched the gun slid across the floor toward an open doorway. Seifer punched Squall across the face, then winched holding his hand. Squall jerked his head to the side, then ran a hand across his mouth and looked down. Blood. Squall looked up quickly, then charged at Seifer, throwing his body weight against him. Rinoa stood there hopelessly, as Squall and Seifer rammed up against the wall, paintings falling down to the ground and smashing on impact. 

      "Leave Rinoa! Leave Damn it!!" Squall shouted as he rammed into the wall, winching and gasping out in pain. This time Rinoa did what she was told, she ran quickly down the hall, and dodged into another hallway, hearing gun shots behind her. She pressed herself quickly against the wall, panting and gasping for breath. She looked around, then  glanced down the hallway, shocked at what she saw.

      Squall wasn't holding out to well, the fight before had been enough for him, but to continue fighting was foolish and almost cruel on his body. Bleeding freely now, and panting from emotion and exhaustion, Squall glared toward Seifer. The only plus out of this was that Seifer was looking far worse off then himself. When you looked at Seifer, it was hard to tell where the bleeding was actually coming from, his shirt to his socks were covered in blood, not just his but Squall's also.  He was panting and heaving even worse then Squall. He gulped running his tongue over a deep cut on his lip. His face  was almost unreasonable. Cut and bleeding almost everywhere, he looked like something that had been carved out of wood, but done poorly. Squall glanced at Fujin and Raijin who were staring at Seifer with worried and hopeless eyes, they knew that Seifer did not want them to jump in, but he still needed them for backup. Squall didn't care anymore, he knew what was going on. If somehow he killed Seifer, well hopefully he didn't have to kill Seifer, but nevertheless if he had to choose between a friends, a rival and the women he loved there was no chance for the bastards. 

      " Seifer, you have done this act to yourself you understand?" Squall started but Seifer cursed loudly.

      "Do not act high and mighty Squall, as if you were looking down at us from above and shaking your head feeling sorry for our lack of intelligence    . You did this to us, you not I. You should have accepted the terms, you should have let me have her.." Seifer panted stumbling slightly, then recovered himself. 

      "You're a fool! I would never let you have her, and she's not some kind of trophy Seifer, she's a human being. Where do you even come off by telling me who to have and not have. She's just a prize for you, that is all you want her for. Is a prize worth your life?" Squall asked his face hot. Seifer smirked slightly, and removed  his hand from his bleeding arm, waving it around. Raijin nodded and pointed the gun at Squall.

      "It is worth your life, sir." Seifer laughed as Raijin clicked the safety off. Then suddenly a loud bang was heard, and Raijin had dropped his gun. Squall turned behind him, trying to find out where the noise and what the noise was. Irivine was standing there, Rinoa next to him, and Zell next to her. Irivine tipped his cowboy hat and pointed the gun quickly at Fujin who had dropped her gun and rushed to Raijin's side.

      " I would not try anything touching and daring right now.." Irivine smirked slightly as Fujin glared at him. Squall turned back to Seifer smiling slightly.

      "You can not fight your own battles can you Leonhart!" Seifer shouted and ran at Squall. Squall quickly met up with him before Irivine could shoot.

      "Leave us!" Squall shouted looking toward Irivine and company. Rinoa opened her mouth to protest but Irivine touched her shoulder.

      `Come on milady.." He muttered soothingly. Rinoa glared at him, then looked toward Squall, a longing in her eyes.

      "Kick his ass!" Zell shouted stepping forward, clenching his fist tightly. Irivine glared at Zell.

      `Not in front of the lady, Zell!" He shouted as them slowly walked away. Rinoa moving slower than the two of them, keen on staying and watching. Squall turned his attention to Seifer.

      "Mine are gone.." He said sharply, and Seifer agreed, turning his head to Fujin and Raijin.

      "Leave us!" He commanded, as Raijin slowly stood, holding his arm, Fujin helping him. Fujin nodded and directed Raijin away. Squall and Seifer, back away from each other, and raised their fists. Seifer winching, but Squall kept his pain silenced. Then it started, Seifer ran at Squall, but Squall stepped to the side, kneeing Seifer hard in the stomach. Seifer gripped his stomach and fell to his knees breathing hard. Squall walked around Seifer, talking all the while.

      "You deserve this Seifer, you gave me undesirable amount of  pain, lying to me, setting me up, pretending to be my friend.." He finished with a kick hard at Seifer, who groaned lying down on the ground. Squall bent down and grabbed his shirt collar and forced him to stand, then punched him hard across the face.

      "You hurt me, your hurt my friends, you hurt Rinoa, and worst of all.. " Squall grabbed Seifer and pulled him closer.

      "You hurt someone, who loved you. You pretend to feel something you didn't feel for her, and for this you shall burn in hell." Squall spat in Seifer's face, who moved to whip it away, but instead he punched Squall hard in the stomach. Squall off guard, fell back and onto the ground. Seifer kicked out hard.

      "Stop acting  like you are my father, like you have the right to judge me! You were just like me before, catching whatever came strolling by. Now you think you are god, because you "love" a girl I have already been with, already did mostly everything with! She's just a tramp, and when she loses her beauty, she will lose your love!" Seifer shouted swinging at Squall, but he moved and kicked Seifer's legs under him. Seifer fell back hard, and groaned. Squall moved toward Seifer, and punched him hard across the face, then raised his fist to do it again.      

      "NEVER SPEAK OF HER LIKE THAT AGAIN!" He shouted, punching him once more, his rage uncontrollable. Seifer kicked Squall off of him, then stood up quickly, drawing something out of his jacket pocket. Squall saw the shimmer of the silver, and knew exactly what it was. Seifer smirked pushing Squall against the floor, and sat on top of his chest, out of range for his legs, and pushing his arms hard against the ground. Seifer smirked slightly.

      "Now you really can look down at us, from above, I hope you enjoy the view of your woman being raped, then murder.." He laughed as he raised the knife for the final attack, but a gunshot was heard, and Seifer stopped in mid motion. An expression Squall did not know came over Seifer's face, a mixed between puzzlement and horror. Squall leaned his head to the side and saw Quistis standing in the doorway, Seifer's gun in her hand, the muzzle was smoking. Quistis eyes were wide, and she seemed shocked by her action. She dropped the gun and it clunked loudly against the ground, for the room was silent. Squall looked at Seifer's chest, seeing a small bullet hole through his chest. He placed a finger against it, and saw the blood. Then looked down at Squall, his eyes dazed and clouding.

      "I guess, I was wrong.about you being up there.." His eyes rolled up in his head, and he collapsed onto Squall. It was over, Seifer was dead.  


	16. The Choice

Chapter 16

Disclaimer:: I don't own anything, and sorry for the long wait for the update..heh..

"_Wake me up inside_

Wake me up inside

Call my name 

And save me from the dark

Get my blood to run

Before I become undone

Save me from the nothing

I've become.." 

Squall just stared at Seifer's dead body lying on the floor next to him, his lifeless eyes staring pointless upward. In that moment contained an eternity. Neither Squall nor Quistis moved, no one even seemed to breathe. Finally a loud thud that announced the gun had fallen from Quistis hands, and she slowly pressed herself against a nearby wall. Squall didn't see her do any of this, his eyes were fixed on Seifer's lifeless body. Quistis wrapped her arms around herself, and slid down the wall, trying to control herself. Squall glanced at her, then looked back at Seifer, he needed to say something, but the words seemed to be caught up in his throat. Quistis covered her mouth with one of her hands and started to cry, her entire body was shaking with the effort of controlling her sobs, but it was a meaningless effort, she was losing. Squall snapped out of his lifeless state, and moved toward Quistis. Slowly he put his arms around her and dragged her into him. She sobbed into her shoulder, freely now, unable to control her feelings anymore. 

" He deserved it.." Squall whispered softly trying to give her some peace. Quistis shook her head as she cried.

" We do not have the power to announce who deserves death, my lord.." Quistis whined as she cried. Squall sighed softly, he didn't know what to say, but he wasn't sure that Quistis wished to hear words. So he decided to remain silent, till an action presented itself. Squall and Quistis sat there for countless moments, just clinging to each other, till footsteps were heard coming down the hallway parallel to theirs. Squall and Quistis didn't bother to look up when they heard Irivine's voice ring out.

" ..Seifer..." Irivine muttered, removing his hat and looking down at the fallen man. Zell on the other hand moved around Squall and Quistis and bent down placing a hand on Seifer's neck. After a few moments Zell removed his fingers from Seifer's neck and stood up quickly, looking at Irivine and Rinoa. 

" He is indeed dead then?" Rinoa asked softly, looking at Squall, who's head snapped up and nodded slowly.

"..Who?" Zell muttered looking down at Seifer. No one said anything Rinoa, Irivine, and Zell stared at Squall and Quistis on the floor. Squall looked at Quistis, but her expression seemed dimmed and a thousand miles away. Squall slowly helped her to her feet, as he looked at the other three. 

" I shot the bullet that ended Seifer's terror.." He said firmly, looking at Rinoa and nodding. Rinoa's face fell, she knew Squall and Seifer did not get along, but she never thought, she never assumed he would remove his life. 

" You .. My lord?" Zell asked softly, looking at Irivine, then toward Rinoa. Rinoa slowly turned her back to them, placing a hand over her mouth. She couldn't believe it, how could he...

" You .. Understand the consciences of your actions my lord?" Irivine asked looking at Squall, then at Quistis. Quistis looked at Squall.

" My lord.." She started looking determined, but Squall grabbed her arm looking meaningfully at her.

" I took Seifer's spirit from his body, Quistis. You did nothing-wrong here.." He stated firmly, she nodded quickly tears leaking from her eyes. Irivine walked forward and took Quistis forearm, and gently tugged on it.

"Come Zell, and Quistis we have business we must attend to." Irivine looked at Squall and nodded as the three of them left the room. Zell paused and looked down at Seifer's body then excused himself. Squall took at step forward toward Rinoa, who turned slowly.

" You..." She whispered looking down at Seifer. Squall took another step forward and placed his arms around her, pulling her into him. Rinoa placed her head into his shoulder as tears leaked out of her eyes.

" He is dead?" Rinoa asked looking up at Squall's face, he merely nodded.

" And you... shot.." Rinoa finished softly closing her eyes tightly.

"I did not fire at Seifer." Squall said tilting her chin looking down into her face. Rinoa looked puzzled.

"You did not fire? Then why.." She said, but the answer dawned on her face. Squall nodded.

"Quistis fired.." Squall said simply.

" But she will.." Rinoa started, then stopped as she covered her mouth. Squall grimly nodded.

"She will be punished, namely killed. I can not allow her to take a fault, for him.." Squall added looking down at Seifer. Rinoa looked down at Seifer, then back at Squall.

"What.." She started but stopped.

"For a man with my titles, I will have my title and land removed." Squall sighed slightly looking at Rinoa. Rinoa nodded slightly, placing a hand on his chest. He in turn placed his hand over hers, and squeezed it slightly.

" I promise you milady this pressing matter will correct itself in the long run." Squall muttered looking past Rinoa, toward Seifer. Rinoa leaned her head into Squall's.

" You do not have to tell me fairy tales, Squall. You have no need to promise me things you in turn cannot give. I have looked over my fathers books of the law, I know you will not be punished so softly. What you are claiming to do, what you are going to through be not going to be easy. It risks your own life." Rinoa said pressing her face into Squall's chest. He sighed slightly and nodded.

" I understand the task I am about to undergo, I know what the risks are, I know the punishments that may fall upon me, but what I do not know and I beg you to tell me is, if you support me in this Rinoa?" Squall pushed her away, so he could stare into her eyes. He bent himself slightly so they were eyelevel. His eyes scanned hers, moving back and forth as if trying to read her mind through her eyes. She looked away, then back toward him almost instantly.

" Squall, I believe in your cause. I pray that for her actions we will not suffer." Rinoa nodded slightly then looked down. Squall nodded, it wasn't exactly what he wanted to hear, but it was close enough, he could deal with that now, but in the long run...

News of Seifer's death went through the town like wild fire, almost lighting up people's conversations with the opposing opinions of if he deserved it, or if it was on purpose, or the famous one if Squall and Seifer were dueling. Seifer wasn't the most well liked among the villages, he was rude, sarcastic, and cruel. Squall on the other hand, was and foremost the "Cad" of the village. The villages of course had to take in the hand that Squall was now married, and seemed faithfully to the women named Rinoa with raven colored hair, and deep brown eyes. So as the town bickered and toasted to death of Villages "Asshole" Seifer, Squall and Rinoa sat in complete silence, both worried and engulfed in his or her thoughts. A knock on the door interrupted both wary people, Squall stood and went toward the door of the study. He glanced back at Rinoa and opened the door slowly. Zell stood in the doorway with a tray, that was carrying two bowls of soup, and two rather large pieces of bread. He raised them slightly looking at Squall questioning.

" Sorry to disturb you my lord, the cook questioned if you and the lady of the house were hungry in this late hour?" Zell asked cautiously. Squall turned toward Rinoa.

" Rinoa?" He asked simply, Rinoa turned her head toward him and nodded slightly. Squall smiled at Zell and took the tray.

"Thank you Zell.." Squall said as he shut the door behind him. Being extremely carefully Squall moved the rather large and heavy tray toward Rinoa and the table. He placed it down with a slight ting as the metal of the tray hit the table. Squall pulled out a chair for Rinoa, and watched as she moved gracefully toward him. She smiled simply at him, and sat down in the chair. Squall pushed it in, leaning over it and smelling her hair. Knowing his action was obvious he quickly moved toward his chair, and sat down. Rinoa giggled and watched his clumsy and embarrassed movements. They ate in mostly silence, neither one of them knowing exactly what to say or what to do. Finally Squall unable to bare the complete silence looked at her.

"Do you want anything, Rinoa?" He asked fidgeting slightly in his seat. Rinoa placed her fork and spoon down on the table looking up at him.

"Some music may be nice.." She asked looking around. Squall nodded quickly and left the table. Almost faster than lighting Squall was back with a musician. Squall sat back down as the musician started a slow and beautiful tone. After a few more moments, Rinoa slowly stood and walked around the table toward Squall, who looked up at her confused and shocked. She curtsied and looked up at him.

"Would you do the honor of dancing with me?" She asked quietly, Squall merely blinked.

" I..." He started, but she had already grabbed his hand and pulled him clear out of his chair. Placing one hand entwined with hers, and the other on her hip they started dancing, more gracefully around the floor. Squall gulped slightly, looking down, then snapping his head back upward. She smiled at him as they turned.

" There is no need to be so anxious my lord.." Rinoa whispered in his head. Squall shivered, then nodded looking at her sideways.

"I am not nervous, my lady. You are the own that is setting my nerve alight.." He muttered quietly to her.

"Then I ..suppose we ought to go to sleep.." Rinoa whispered, turning a slight color of pink. Squall rose his eyebrows slightly then remembered that annoying fact that they haven't laid down with each other yet. Squall nodded and stopped dancing. Looking toward the musician he called.

"Thank you for your performance good sir, but the lady and I wish to retire.." Squall said this all very quickly as he leaned down and picked Rinoa up. He paused at that moment, looking at her, then slowly moving his head toward hers, he kissed her. Squall took Rinoa down the hallway, up the stairs and into their new room, and shut the door behind him. 


End file.
